


My light, my life, my love

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Anything Else I Forgot, Birth, Bonding, Crying, Cuddles, Disease, F/M, Fluff, Illness, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Pain, Past Abuse, Sadness, Sentinel is a huge jerk, Tissue Warning, Tragedy, courting, cuteness, mentions of interfacing, past forced interfacing, possible death of main character(s), rumors of war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: AU Megatron is the King of Kaon and Optimus is the heir to Ultra Magnus, King of Iacon. One day, these two meet and now can't keep their minds off the other. Megatron wants this beauty he saw, but doesn't know who he is, that is until the Kingdom of Iacon is in trouble when Ultra Magnus falls ill with his consort and their eldest son, Sentinel Prime, takes over. Optimus seeks out the help of Kaon and Vos, the other two main kingdoms of Cybertron, and encounters the mech he met, the mech that has always been on his mind, the mech he believes he fell for that day. Can the Prince save Iacon with the help of the King of Kaon?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Main pairings:  
OptimusxMegatron  
Child(s):  
Ultra MagnusxAlpha Trion  
Child(s): Sentinel, Optimus  
One-sided OptimusxElita One  
SentinelxElita One  
Child(s):  
RatchetxArcee  
Child(s): First Aid  
SkyfirexStarscream  
Child(s):  
JazzxProwl  
Child(s):  
BlurrxLongarm/Shockwave  
Child(s):  
StrikaxLugnut  
Child(s):  
BlitzwingxBumblebee  
Child(s):
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

"Prince, it is time to wake up."

Optimus groaned, turning over and looking at one of his friends, Prowl. The ninjabot smiled at the Prince, having been his bodyguard for a while now.

"Morning Prowl," said Optimus, stretching as his systems fully onlined.

"Your sire is expecting you this morning," said Prowl.

"Oh? What for?" Optimus asked.

"I do not know. He said that it was quite urgent. He is down in the medibay right now," said Prowl.

Optimus bolted out of his berth, throwing his sheets onto the floor in his rush to the door. Prowl opened it as the Prince zoomed out of it and down the hall. He almost fell down the stairs, rushing by servants. As soon as Optimus made it to the medibay, he threw the doors open and skidded to a stop.

Ratchet looked up from the berth he was standing next to, Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime, too, seeing the Prince. Optimus' optics widened at seeing his carrier on the berth, machines around him and one on his chest. Life support. The young Prince went to his carrier's side, grabbing onto a servo, ignoring his sire and brother.

"Carrier?" Optimus asked. He looked to Ratchet, his oldest friend. "Ratchet, what happened?"

"He hasn't been feeling well for the past several days. From what I understand, he and Magnus were strolling in the garden when he collapsed," said Ratchet. "The reports of the scans haven't come back yet. When they do, I will know what is ailing him."

"Here are those reports sire," said First Aid grimly. Ratchet took them, looking them over.

"This isn't good at all," Ratchet muttered. He looked sadly at his friends, well not so much of Sentinel. "He's very ill. Alpha has what we call Spark Leak. His spark is draining in energy, effecting his energon and his vents get filled with fluids, overheating is body. There is a course of treatment we can do for him. It will take a quite a long time and we must be careful in case it gets worse, which can be fatal."

"At least we can heal him," said Ultra Magnus, looking relieved.

"Carrier, if you need me, I will be here," said Optimus.

"Thank you, Optimus," said Alpha Trion, coughing a bit.

"We should let him rest now," said First Aid. "We will stay with him."

"Thank you, both of you," said Ultra Magnus. He kissed Alpha Trion deeply. "I will see you later my love. Get some rest for me. I love you."

"I love you too Magnus," said Alpha Trion. He settled down and fell into a much-needed recharge.

Sentinel sneered and left the medibay without a word. He didn't even really want to be there, finding it pointless for him to be at his carrier's side. Ultra Magnus sighed and looked after his oldest son. Optimus did too, wishing that his brother wasn't always so stuck up and greedy. And what was worse is that by law, Sentinel would inherit the throne, becoming the new King of Iacon, which would be a nightmare in itself.

Ultra Magnus' joints creaked as he got up and left. Optimus nodded to Ratchet and First Aid in thanks, kissing his carrier's cheek, and leaving as well. Prowl waited for the Prince, nodding to him before following silently back to his chambers to get ready for the day.

"Is everything all right?" Prowl asked.

"Yes. Carrier is really sick, but he will be okay," said Optimus.

"That is good," said Prowl.

"So how is life with Jazz since Yoketron died?" Optimus asked, stepping into the warm oil bath.

"It is going well. We are both thinking about having a sparkling soon," said Prowl.

"Tell me when you do," said Optimus.

"I will Prince," said Prowl.

"You don't have to call me that."

"I know. Merely teasing you."

~~~000

Optimus walked out into the busy streets of Iacon. Mechs and femmes greeted him as he walked by, helping out where he could with anything. The farmers were in the city to sell their harvests and get ready for the cold season that was fast approaching.

Everyone loved Optimus for how he was. He helped out everyone, rich and poor. They respected each other and the Prince for all that he has done. Without the young Prince, they would have a lot more problems and hardships.

Each day, Optimus would at least visit the people that his sire ruled over. Many bots knew that Sentinel was to be the next King, dreading that day and wishing that it was Optimus instead of that selfish pompous of a Prince.

That day, Optimus was going to head out into the forest for a walk by himself. He left Prowl to go spend some time to himself, thinking over the situation with his carrier and how he could help the elderly mech as well as the King.

Optimus stared around him at the forest, hearing the animals move and live. He loved being out here at times but could never really find time anymore to come out. He was always helping the city and his creators where he could, even if his creators did ignore him a lot, turning their attentions and praise to Sentinel.

The Prince stopped at a stream near the center of the forest on the boarders of their territory. The stream led into a small pool that the Prince enjoyed swimming in from time to time. Optimus stripped off his loin cloth and other clothing, leaving them on a rock while he dipped into the cool water.

Optimus sighed, loving the feeling of the water over his body. It was hot out that day, even though the cold season was approaching quickly. The cold season. That worried the Prince since his carrier and sire never did well during that time, their older frames struggling with functioning properly.

The Prince simply went towards a rock protruding from the center, leaning against it as he became lost in his own thoughts. He was unaware of the red optics watching him with wonder. Once Optimus knew an hour went by, he headed back to the shoreline to air dry before heading back to the castle. He stood in a ray of sunlight, his body glittering wonderfully in the light as water droplets rolled down his frame. It would take a bit for him to dry off, so Optimus stood there naked in the light, optics closed as he basked in the warmth.

When he was dried, Optimus slipped on his clothes, making sure he looked presentable before slowly strolling back to Iacon, the red optics following him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

The King of Kaon dismounted his horse, looking for the animal he was hunting. He knew that he had crossed the boarder and planned to give up on his hunt. That was until he caught the sight of the most beautiful mech he had ever seen. He patted his horse before walking closer, remaining in the shadows as he watched this mech remove his clothing and go into the small pool of water.

He sat down, just watching this smaller mech. His spark reacted to the other, reaching out to be close to him. The King didn't know how long he has been there, but he was sad when the mech got out of the pool and stood in the light, letting the water roll off him. Megatron's spark raced, seeing how beautiful the mech was like this.

Megatron knew that he had to talk to this mech before he left. He got up when he saw the mech head towards Iacon. He had to catch up with him. Megatron headed to the mech, getting faster to catch the mech. When he was ahead, he stepped out in front of the red and blue mech, startling him.

"H-Hello," the mech stuttered slightly. Megatron froze, not really knowing what to say.

"Hello little one. Where are you going?" Megatron asked, berating himself a bit.

"Back to Iacon," the mech said. "I'm sorry, but I really need to go. My carrier is very ill and I need to help him."

"Wait! Will I see you again?" Megatron quickly asked.

"I don't know. Maybe one day when I come back out here when I have the time," the mech said.

The mech left quickly before Megatron could get the name of the mech that had caught his attention. The King was about to follow but stopped himself when the mech disappeared. The large silver mech sighed, heading back to his horse and heading back towards Kaon. He couldn't get the mech out of his mind, no matter how much he tried to. The King hoped deeply to see this mech again.

"Welcome back my Lord," Lugnut greeted at the gates. "How was your hunt?"

"I lost the animal, but encountered a very beautiful mech," said Megatron. "He was stunning Lugnut. I do hope to see him again."

Lugnut nodded, allowing a mech to take the horse back after Megatron dismounted. The two headed inside the castle. Megatron's optics seemed distant, his mind going over every feature he could of the mech he saw today, the image of him nude and glittering with water in the sunlight was breath taking. Oh, how he was entranced by this mech.

The mech said that his carrier was very ill. With what? And how could he assist in helping this mech's carrier? He didn't even know where in Iacon he could find the mech. The city was just as large as Kaon, if not a bit smaller, so finding the beautiful mech would be hard. There were thousands in Iacon and with it being one of the three major Kingdoms of Cybertron, well the chances of seeing this mech would be low.

Megatron wanted this mech. The glittering beauty of the pool in the forest. His spark yearned to be with the mech, something the older mech never knew before. Megatron has lived for a long time, having started a war with Iacon once, but with Ultra Magnus' help, they solved the problem and the war ended, both Kingdoms slowly rebuilding and repopulating.

Now the peace between the two Kingdoms remained intact, no real reason to fight. With Vos at Kaon's side, the three major Kingdoms remained in trades. Though the rumors of the heir to Iacon had reached Kaon and Vos quite quickly and they dreaded that day. With how the heir was reported, the Kingdom of Iacon would be in major trouble, effecting the trades between the other Kingdoms because of the greed the Prince had. He knew that Ultra Magnus had another son, but no one knew who he was, the rumors saying he stayed hidden in the castle all the time and studying but had no real reason to since he was so isolated and neglected.

'Oh, my beauty, I do hope we meet again,' Megatron thought.

~~~000

Optimus headed inside and was greeted by Prowl. The ninjabot bowed before heading towards the throne room.

"The King has requested you," said Prowl.

"Very well," Optimus sighed, having a feeling to what his sire wanted from him. He entered the throne room, seeing that only Ultra Magnus was in there. "You wish to see me sire?"

"Optimus, come here," said Ultra Magnus. Optimus went to stand a foot away from his sire. "I have been worried about you. Where have you been?"

"I have been in the city, helping others out where it was needed before taking a walk in the forest," said Optimus. He didn't tell his sire about the mystery mech in the forest that was very handsome. "I am sorry for being out for so long. I lost track of time."

"You know how I feel about you going out into the forest. There are dangers there," said Ultra Magnus. He didn't want to see his son hurt at all.

"I am sorry sire. I was very cautious while in the forest," said Optimus. "With carrier being ill, I had a lot to think about."

"I understand, but please Optimus, if you do go to the forest, take at least Prowl with you," said Ultra Magnus, pulling his son into a hug. "I do not want to see you get hurt at all."

"I know sire."

"There was something else we need to talk about."

"What is it?"

"Optimus, you are old enough to court and bond. I have arranged a ball to find you a mech or femme that is worthy of you."

Optimus internally groaned. He knew that there would be no one there that he would want. He wasn't interested in courting, at least no one around here. Knowing his sire, the other Kingdoms of Cybertron will be invited from Kaon to Vos to Crystal City and so on. And they were all nobles and stuck up mechs and femmes. Well most of them from what he has seen from other parties.

"Sire, I don't want to court. There hasn't been a single mech or femme that caught my attention."

"What about Elita One? Didn't you two have a crush on each other?"

"No sire. Elita is more interested in Sentinel, given that she is his personal servant. Their bonding time has gotten closer and Sentinel is finding himself attracted to Elita as well. It wouldn't surprise me if they bonded soon."

"But you must find someone soon."

"I know sire. If there is someone out there, I am sure they will find me and not the other way around. I do not care who I fall in love with, just as long as they are perfect to me."

Ultra Magnus nodded. He had told his sons that they could bond to anyone they wanted to. Optimus wasn't all that interested and Sentinel…. Well he frags whoever he wants, including Elita and didn't care. Optimus was the only virgin child now, not even having self-serviced before. He just didn't find the need to at all and wasn't even sure if he would bond to someone.

"If there is someone sire, then I will let you know," Optimus reassured. "Now, why don't we go check up on carrier?"

"An excellent idea," said Ultra Magnus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Sentinel purred down at the yellow femme on his berth. He had finally been able to get Elita One, his personal servant to everything. It took him a lot of time, but he decided that he would bond to her. The femme was still in recharge, exhausted from their activities earlier.

Sentinel got up to go to the washracks to let another servant clean him. He smiled at the recent events. With his carrier really sick, the only thing left to do was disable his sire and then the throne will be his. If the medics determined both to be out of commission, then it would be perfect. He would be in charge, his creators unable to do anything.

But the problem with Ratchet being there was a major setback. The medic was the best there was on all of Cybertron, so he could cure his carrier faster. He needed to get rid of the medic and his son. But how? Maybe he could get one of the other Kingdoms to kidnap them and pay them good to silence the medics for good, make it seem like an accident. If he couldn't get First Aid, then he would at least get Ratchet.

Once he was all cleaned up, Sentinel went back to his berth to recharge, pulling Elita close to him. He could plot later when he wasn't so tired.

~~~000

Megatron looked at the invitation on the datapad Lugnut handed to him. The King of Iacon was holding a ball for his second son, the mystery one. It was in one week. Megatron smirked. Maybe he would arrive early and search the city for the little mech from two weeks ago. The one that called to his spark.

"Lugnut, I will be attending this ball," said Megatron. "If I have anything on that day, then clear it."

"Yes, my Lord," said Lugnut, bowing. The throne room doors opened, and the King of Vos sauntered in all high and mighty.

"Hello Megatron. I take it you also got the invitation to King Ultra Magnus' ball?" Starscream asked.

"Yes, and I plan to attend," said Megatron. "It would be good to catch up with our fellow King."

"There is something else," said Starscream. "So who caught your optic?"

"What in the Pit are you talking about?" Megatron asked.

"Oh, please Megatron, I know that look from anywhere. You have a crush on some bot," said Starscream. "I did get a report about you meeting someone while out hunting."

"Starscream," Megatron warned. "If you must know, there is a mech I did meet in the forest. He is the most beautiful mech ever, even more than you. I do not know who he is or when we will meet again."

"Oh, so a mystery," said Starscream. "I am sure you will meet up again. Anyway, I stopped by to visit. Our trades have been good between our Kingdoms and Iacon along with Praxus."

"That is excellent. Hopefully more of our citizens will find a bit more pay. Kaon is finding more and more families without homes and I cannot find a solution for it," said Megatron. "I am doing my best, but we are short of credits as it is."

"Then maybe you should consider bonding to someone from another Kingdom, a noble," said Starscream.

"No! I will not go with those… things," said Megatron. Starscream flinched a bit. "I apologize Starscream. I do not wish to bond with someone I do not love or want. The only one I want is that mech from the forest. He is so perfect."

"Then maybe he will appear at the ball, my Lord," said Lugnut. "It is possible that he works at the castle or near it."

"There is that," said Megatron. "I will not know until I go to the ball."

~~~000

Optimus was nervous. Tonight, was the ball, the one his sire set up for him. And his carrier was still not feeling well, but at least both his creators will be there. And unfortunately, his brother with that glitched up femme. How could she ever fall in love with him? Did she know the real Sentinel?

Optimus dismounted his horse in the forest. He had told Prowl to stall his sire while he went out to the forest to get ready and calm his nerves for that night. All the other servants were busy with getting things ready for the ball. Optimus patted his horse, going to the pool and staring down at his reflection. He wasn't even ready for tonight. His sire wanted him to wear the new outfit, a silver, red, and blue outfit that shimmered in the light along with jewels all on is body.

There would be plenty of time for that later. Optimus swirled a digit in the cool liquid, distorting his image. He sighed as he retracted his digit, watching the water until it settled again. He jumped when he saw another reflection, getting up in a defensive position when he turned around. The Prince relaxed when he saw the same mech from a while ago.

"Hello again," Optimus said. "You scared me."

"I apologize. I didn't mean to," the mech said, bowing a bit. "I was just on my way to Iacon. I have….. business there."

"Oh, well you just keep heading in that direction and you will reach the outskirts of the city where the farmers are," said Optimus, pointing behind the mech, who turned to look.

"Thank you," the mech said. "How is your carrier?"

"He is doing a bit better, but is still really weak," said Optimus. He looked up at the sky. "Frag! I'm sorry, but I need to leave again. I am going to be late and my creators will wonder where I am. I shall see you later!"

Optimus ran to his horse, quickly mounting before riding out. He turned to see the mech staring after him. The Prince spurred his horse on quickly, jumping off when he made it to the front of the castle, letting whichever servant was there to take care of the animal as he sprinted inside. Prowl grabbed him and pulled him aside.

"You're late," Prowl hissed.

"I know Prowl," said Optimus, vents heaving in air and fans on high.

Prowl took his charge to another room to get ready. Optimus remained uncomfortable as three femmes undressed him and got him ready. Prowl stood with his back turned to the Prince for privacy, waiting for when they were done. The ball would be starting in a few minutes. The servants hurried before ushering the Prince to the ballroom to stand next to the two chairs where Alpha Trion and Ultra Magnus sat.

"Thank Primus you made it in time," said Ultra Magnus.

"I apologize sire. I was busy," said Optimus. His optics scanned the mechs and femmes gathered and mingling. His tanks churned in disgust at seeing how pampered they were, their own servants doing what they were told to.

"It looks like almost everyone is here," said Alpha Trion. "It looks like the King of Kaon is missing. He did inform us that he would be attending, but not for the reason this is for. He wishes to get caught up on our Kingdom is doing."

"That is understandable. King Megatron is a very busy mech with Kaon struggling on credits and resources," said Ultra Magnus. "I am sure we can do something for them."

Optimus looked over at his sire. The King of Kaon? He was coming here? If his own Kingdom was in distress, then why come here instead of helping? Did he not care? Maybe there was something that they could do to help the King.

"Magnus! Trion! It is a pleasure to see you again," said Starscream cheerfully. "How have you been?"

"We have been doing fair Starscream," said Ultra Magnus. "Alpha has a small problem, but Ratchet is taking care of his Spark Leak."

"I do wish you well," said Starscream, bowing his helm to the elder mech.

"Thank you Starscream," said Alpha Trion. "I do not believe you have met my other son. Starscream, this is Optimus Prime, second Prince of Iacon."

"The one who rumors say always stays in the castle," said Starscream. "I do not believe them. It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Optimus Prime."

"The pleasure is mine King Starscream," said Optimus, bowing at the seeker. "I do leave the castle quite often to visit the people."

"That is good. If that pompous mech of a Prince wasn't the heir, then you would make an excellent ruler," said Starscream. Of course, he had no shame in saying what Sentinel was, knowing the truth like so many others and had the guts to say them. "Excuse my words Magnus, Trion. You know how I cannot help but speak truth."

"Of course, Starscream," said Ultra Magnus. "Optimus, why don't you go try to mingle a bit while we talk?"

Optimus nodded, wanting to get away. He headed to one of the long tables with energon cubes, planning to grab some fuel and stand off to the side. Not many royals knew who he was, so if he stayed off to the side, then no one would bother him. He didn't want to speak to any of the others.

"King Megatron of Kaon has arrived," a servant announced.

The mechs and femmes got quiet, looking to the doors. Optimus tried to see the King, but couldn't see through the crowd. He heard the heavy thuds when he walked and the mumbling among the royals about the King.

"King Ultra Magnus, my old friend, thank you for the invitation. I do hope your son, the Prince, finds a suitable and worthy bot," the King said. Optimus gasped, recognizing that voice. The mech from the forest. He was the King of Kaon? 'Why didn't he tell me?'

"The pleasure if mine King Megatron," said Ultra Magnus. The ball went back to normal after the Iaconian King spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

"I believe we can speak after the ball," said Megatron. "If I could my friend, I am in need of some fuel after my long journey from Kaon."

"Of course, Megatron. Please, help yourself," said Ultra Magnus, waving a servo to the table.

Megatron bowed before making his way to the table. The large mech watched with distaste as the other nobles parted away from him. As always, non-warframes distrusted warframes since the war for all freedoms of Cybertronians after the war with the Quintessons. His grandsire and sire have fought against them.

Red and blue armor caught his attention. Megatron looked up from the cube he was about to drink, his vents hitching at seeing the mech from before. He was even more stunning than when he was wet. Megatron's optics locked with the mech's, both of them staring at each other.

"My Lord," Optimus said quickly, bowing. "I was not expecting you to be here."

"Nor was I," said Megatron. "Do you work at the castle?"

Optimus blushed, looking down and nodding. He didn't want to tell this mech, the King, that he was the Prince, second son to Ultra Magnus.

"Odd. Your clothing suggests otherwise," said Megatron. "Either way, I am so happy to see you again."

"Oh, yes, those," Optimus said. "Uh, so, I take it you are here to see the Prince?"

"Actually yes and no. My main business is to speak with the King about Kaon. We are in trouble and struggling as of now," said Megatron. "We will hopefully have something to help my people out."

"I see," said Optimus.

~~~000

"Who is Optimus talking to?" Elita asked. Sentinel looked over at the very large mech.

"Oh, that must be the King of Kaon. Mega-something," Sentinel said. "Who cares? It is just the two of us tonight. How about we ditch this place, head up to the berth, and I can frag you all I want anyway I want?"

Elita shivered at the suggestion. She allowed the blue mech to pull her away up to his chambers. Sentinel locked the doors, turning around and pinning her to the door, engaging a deep and passionate kiss. Elita moaned, her servos going to his chest. Sentinel picked her up, throwing her onto the berth before crawling on top of her, kissing her again.

"Bond with me," Sentinel whispered huskily.

"Are you sure?" Elita asked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't," said Sentinel. "Please Elita, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Bond with me, here right now. Show me your spark and open up for me."

Her panel slid aside as well as her chestplates, baring her life to Sentinel. The Prince opened up his panels, getting ready.

~~~000

The ball was over and the only ones remaining was Megatron, Starscream, Magnus, Trion, Optimus, and Prowl. Optimus dismissed his friend, looking over at Megatron, who was finishing up his talk. He didn't say that he was the Prince, not yet that is. Megatron bowed in respect, leaving to the guest berthroom set up for him since he would be staying for a couple days.

"I can take you to your berthroom," Optimus suggested.

"Are you sure? You must be tired as well," said Megatron.

"I can rest after you are taken care of," said Optimus, blushing at what he said. "Uh, I mean when you are settled down."

"I wouldn't mind you taking care of me," Megatron whispered, lightly licking his lips.

Optimus blushed further, heading off. He waved Prowl goodnight before taking Megatron to the guest berthroom set up for the King. Megatron pulled Optimus into the room, pulling out two cubes of high grade and passing one to Optimus. The Prince took it with a soft thanks, sipping away at the strong drink. Megatron drank at his, sitting down on the berth.

"So, what is your name?" Megatron asked.

"Oh, I am Optimus Prime," the mech said.

"Optimus Prime," Megatron repeated, loving how it sounded as he said it. It fit this small mech so much, such a wonderful name. "An excellent name for such a beautiful mech as yourself."

"T-Thank you," Optimus said. "You are quite handsome too."

Optimus looked away at the words that went pass his lips. He hadn't realized he said it until afterwards. Megatron laughed at the compliment, taking it with pride. His spark swelled at hearing that sweet voice. Oh how he wanted this mech even more. He reached out and pulled Optimus to him, setting aside his high grade.

Optimus didn't know what to do. This mech, this handsome King, had him in his lap now. He couldn't stop staring into those beautiful red optics. They were so mesmerizing, so amazing and deep, like an endless pool that he could fall right into and drown in. They made his spark react strangely, speeding up and fluttering hard.

Optimus didn't know what he was doing. The next thing he knew, Megatron bent down closer to him and their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. Megatron moved a servo behind Optimus' helm, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. His glossa swiped out, asking for permission to enter. Optimus opened his mouth, allowing the King in.

Their glossas entangled together, rubbing and stroking, tasting the other's unique and addicting taste. Megatron wanted more of this small mech he held on his lap. He stood and pushed Optimus onto his back, moving to hover over the much smaller mech. Optimus allowed it, letting the mech dominate him, to make him feel good. He had never felt something like this before but loved it.

"So beautiful," Megatron purred, nuzzling Optimus. "So addicting. Primus save me."

Optimus leaned up and kissed the mech again, letting his instincts take over as his body heated up. He pulled Megatron closer to him. Megatron felt his interface protocols come online. This mech turned him on so much. He didn't care if he was a servant, he had fallen for this mech.

"Take me," Optimus whispered back.

"Are you positive. I do not wish to take advantage of you," said Megatron. "We will only continue if this is what you really want."

"I do want it. I want you Megatron," said Optimus with a bit of a whine. "Please Megatron."

"Open up for me little one," Megatron whispered. Optimus became undone. Their panels clicked open, releasing their interfacing equipment. Megatron looked down, seeing the seals. Oh Primus, he was truly given a wonderous gift and privilege and honor of being this mech's first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Megatron stroked the mech that was in recharge next to him. Oh how he loved this little gift, this angel from Primus. He was so perfect. He was very surprised that the mech was a complete virgin, having been careful with the smaller mech. Optimus very much enjoyed his time with Megatron, screaming his name over and over and over again until he fell into stasis.

The little mech was so pure. He was so amazing, so addicting. Megatron had come to the terrifying thought that he was falling in love for the first time in his life. But would the mech fall in love with him? Would this mech want him as well? Being rejected would tear the King apart, driving him insane.

Optimus moaned and shifted, onlining and smiling up at Megatron.

"Morning," Optimus said. He winced as he moved. "Ow."

"You will be sore for a bit," said Megatron. "It is natural for your first time. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No. There was very little pain in the beginning," said Optimus. "It felt amazing."

"I am glad," said Megatron. "We should get cleaned up."

Megatron picked the smaller red and blue mech up. He moved to the washracks, turning on the shower and cleaning Optimus up before cleaning himself. Optimus felt his face heat up a bit at sharing the washracks with the larger mech. At least he would be clean.

Megatron looked at the message that appeared in his HUD. He cursed slightly. Optimus looked up at him.

"Megatron? What is it?" Optimus asked.

"Some of my people are dying. They haven't had fuel for days," said Megatron. "As much as I would like to stay, I must go help them. Ultra Magnus has been grateful enough to send credits and supplies to my Kingdom."

"Then go if you need to," said Optimus. "Meet me by the pool in the forest in three days at noon."

"I will my little mech," said Megatron. "I shall send a message to Magnus and explain the situation. He will understand."

The two finished up and got dried off. Optimus took Megatron outside where his horse was waiting. No one else was around. Megatron bent down and kissed the mech deeply with so much love and passion.

"We shall meet again," said Megatron. "Farewell Optimus Prime."

"Farewell Megatron," said Optimus. Megatron spurred his horse on, quickly riding away. Optimus watched with a heavy spark, not wanting the mech to leave. He headed back inside, looking down.

"Optimus! There you are!" Ironhide said.

Optimus looked up to see his friends all there: Ratchet, First Aid, Wheeljack, Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz, Kup, Bumblebee, and Blurr. They all looked really worried for the young Prince. Kup went up to the Prince, pulling him close and looking him over.

"Primus kid don't go disappearing like that again," said Kup. "Prowl couldn't find ya."

"I'm sorry Kup. I was saying farewell to Megatron. He needed to leave and help out a few of his people," said Optimus.

"Megatron? You were with him?" Ratchet asked. "Did he do anything to you?"

"Uh, no," said Optimus, hiding the fact that they had interfaced. "I'm just fine Ratchet. He isn't all that bad."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what he had done," said Ratchet, shuddering at the flashbacks of the war. "I'm sure your sire can tell you all about him."

"He is really nice Ratchet and polite. I'm sure whatever he did in the past doesn't matter now," said Optimus. "My opinion about him remains. Though one thing he doesn't know is that I am a Prince. He believes I work at the castle."

"That can't be good. As soon as he finds out you lied, well I don't know," said Kup. "Megatron is known to be ruthless. We just don't want you to get hurt kid."

"I know Kup. And I am glad that you all are looking out for me," said Optimus. "What would I do without you all?"

"Be bored to death OP," Jazz piped up, getting the others to laugh.

~~~000

Megatron stared at the crystals around him in the garden. He couldn't get Optimus off his mind. The interface was perfect, but he wanted more. He wanted to ask the mech to court with him, but would they? Would Optimus, the perfect angel from Primus, want him the same way that Megatron wanted him? He wouldn't know unless he asked, but he was nervous. How would Kaon and her people react to their King falling in love with a servant?

"Oh, Optimus, my dear," Megatron moaned, flashes of their interface coming to mind and onlining his interfacing protocols. Megatron tried to shut them down but couldn't. Not with Optimus in his mind. "Why must we be apart?"

Megatron couldn't help the heat pooling in his interface any longer. He opened his panel to relieve himself while his interface with Optimus went through his mind.

~~~000

"Megatron? Hey Megs, get up."

Megatron onlined slowly, looking up at Strika. The large femme looked down in concern at Megatron. The King sat up, wincing a bit. Much to his surprise, he was on the ground. Why was he on the ground? What happened? Why was his helm pounding and his spark hurting a bit?

"Megatron, are you all right?" Strika asked her friend, helping him up to sit on the bench. "You've been out for hours. No one could find you."

Megatron's helm snapped up. Hours?! What was going on?

"I apologize Strika. I do not know what happened," said Megatron. He spied the dried mess on his lower regions. Strika saw it too, but an overload would not knock the King into stasis like this unless something was wrong.

"Should I go take you to go see Hook?" Strika asked.

"No, I do not think that will be necessary," said Megatron. "Come."

Strika became concerned for her friend. Megatron's linage was known to have… fatal problems. His sire, Megatronus, was lucky enough to not have gotten it, but his grandsire, Magmatron and great-grandsire Megazarak had it and a generation before them had it, from sire to son. No medic knew what it was, and it was not given a name, but they did know that it slowly killed the mech who had it. And only mechs of the family got the disease that are from the direct family of Megazarak and his sire. Megatron knew there was a chance he could have it or be spared like his sire. But he never displayed any symptoms of it, so he had no real reason to worry. Then again, it struck when the mech was extremely old.

Strika knew better than to just assume. Just because the mechs that had it before displayed it at old age didn't mean that Megatron couldn't get it while young. He may be older than most, but he was still in his prime and young, even younger than Ultra Magnus, who was about as old as his sire, but a lot older than the Princes.

Megatron's pace was slow and he hid the winces well from his General. He didn't want to go see a medic and knew it was because he had been charged up from the image of Optimus and needing to release the energy. Megatron knew he overloaded hard for a self-service, but not as hard as when he fragged the sweet Prince. So, his conclusion was that he was knocked into stasis from how powerful his overload was. Nothing to worry about and nothing that needed a medic.

The large femme wondered if she would have to call in the previous King just in case Megatron's health failed and he died. His sire deserved to be at his son's side. Megatronus had left to go explore the universe, something he wanted to do as a youngling but couldn't due to war and his own sire, Magmatron. When Megatronus decided to retire from the throne thousands of years ago, he left his barely adult son to be King of Kaon. Megatron wasn't excited to become King so quickly, but did so with pride and honor, becoming the best ruler Kaon has ever had, far kinder than the ruthless Magmatron and Megazarak.

The only problem would be who would take over if Megatron did die? He had no heirs and no mate. Unless the King found one soon, Kaon would be without a King until one worthy enough would take over. Her thoughts went to the mech that Megatron met. Could it be that her Lord fell in love with this mech? Would this mech even love the King back and possibly bond to him and produce an heir? It was unheard of for a mech of the royal family to have more than one heir. It had never been done. But since the mech was from Iacon, there is the chance that there could be more than one sparkling produced if her Lord did take the mech as his sparkmate.

Megatron paused and coughed roughly, vents stuttering. He pitched forward a bit, a servo covering his mouth as the coughing continued. Strike held the King up, rubbing his back as the coughing ceased.

"I think a visit to Hook is needed," said Strika.

"No! No, please Strika, I am fine," said Megatron. "I have been out here for too long with the cold season coming."

"Fine. But promise me that if it gets worse that you will go see Hook?" Strika said.

"Of course," said Megatron. The femme glared and Megatron sighed. "I promise that if it gets worse, I will go see Hook."

"Good," said Strika.

~~~000

"Shockwave, I need you to go to Iacon and be there for a while as Longarm," said Megatron. "Get me all the information you can. And please, tell me how Optimus is."

"Of course, my Lord," said Shockwave.

"Excellent. Now, I must leave," said Megatron. He headed outside, getting onto his horse and galloping away to the forest to meet up with Optimus.

Optimus was sitting in a ray of light, letting his armor shine brightly. Megatron dismounted, his breathing hitched slightly at seeing his beautiful mech. Optimus got up, smiling at the larger mech. Megatron scooped the smaller mech up, kissing him as he pinned him against a tree. Optimus' arms wrapped around his neck, their glossas coming out to stroke and taste. Megatron moaned, absolutely loving this mech. It wasn't lust but actual love.

"Frag me," Optimus said. "Please Megatron, I need you. I've missed you."

"I missed you as well my dear," said Megatron. "Come here."

He hitched Optimus higher so that his panel was in front of him. The King licked at it, allowing it to open before him, Optimus gasping.

"So beautiful," said Megatron.

~~~000

Megatron laid there on the ground, staring up at the trees and sky. Optimus had fallen into recharge on him, still connected. Megatron's servo rubbed against the red back plating, knowing that soon their meeting would come to an end once more. He didn't want to leave, but they both had duties to do.

After another three hours, Optimus finally onlined, blushing at feeling Megatron still in him. He got up, heading to the pool to clean up before putting his clothes back on. Megatron did the same before simply holding Optimus to him, both loving the other's presence. They stood there, just the two of them listening to the amazing peace in the forest. Megatron bent and rest his chin on Optimus' shoulder.

"I do hate when we have to part ways," Megatron commented lowly.

"So do I," said Optimus. "Megatron…. I….. nevermind."

Megatron's spark sank. Was Optimus going to confess his love for the King? Or something else? Megatron knew not to push the matter, not wanting to force the young Prince into anything. Optimus turned around in his arms, helm resting on his chest. Optimus smiled at hearing that spark beat. It was so soothing and calm. He could listen to it forever.

"I should get back," said Optimus. "My creators are probably wondering where I am."

"Very well," Megatron said sadly. "I hope we can meet again."

"So do I," said Optimus. He reached up and pulled Megatron into a kiss. "I don't know when I will be available again. Probably not for a few months, when the cold season is here. Knowing sire, he will have me take breaks from helping out carrier during that time. He doesn't trust my older brother."

"I see," said Megatron. He kissed Optimus again for a few kliks before retreating back. "Stay safe for me. Here is my com link number. Please, call me when you are free and we will meet up here."

"I will," said Optimus. They kissed once more before Megatron watched Optimus disappear into the forest.

"I love you Optimus Prime," Megatron confessed to the cool air after the mech was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry took so long. I didn't know what to do next for this in all honesty. Enjoy.
> 
> Main pairings:
> 
> OptimusxMegatron  
Child(s):
> 
> Ultra MagnusxAlpha Trion  
Child(s): Sentinel, Optimus
> 
> One-sided OptimusxElita One
> 
> SentinelxElita One  
Child(s):
> 
> RatchetxArcee  
Child(s): First Aid
> 
> SkyfirexStarscream  
Child(s):
> 
> JazzxProwl  
Child(s):
> 
> BlurrxLongarm/Shockwave  
Child(s):
> 
> StrikaxLugnut  
Child(s):
> 
> BlitzwingxBumblebee  
Child(s):
> 
> Warnings: past abuse, past forced interfacing, mentions of interfacing, fluff, kissing, cuddles, cuteness, mpreg, disease, illness, possible death of main character, rumors of war, Sentinel is a huge jerk, courting, bonding, birth, pain, sadness, tragedy, crying, tissue warnings, anything else I can't think of.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Shockwave activated his disguise just before entering Iacon. Many greeted the Prime as he walked to the castle to go meet up with Ultra Magnus. The King greeted the mech with a warm hug.

"Welcome to Iacon Longarm Prime," said Ultra Magnus.

"It is good to be back Ultra Magnus my friend," said Longarm. "Megatron wished for me to return. I do not know when I will go back to Kaon."

"That is fine," said Ultra Magnus.

"How fairs life for you and Alpha Trion?" the mech asked.

"Not good I'm afraid. Alpha has Spark Leak," said the King.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. I'm sure the medics will help him."

"Yes." Ultra Magnus, coughed a bit, turning and swaying. The King collapsed, Longarm barely holding him up and easing him down. "L-Longarm…"

"Hold on my friend. I'll comm Ratchet," said Longarm. The medic was there in a few kliks, scanning the King.

"Magnus? Magnus, can you concentrate on me?" Ratchet asked, Magnus' optics dimming before going offline. "Slag. Longarm, help me get him to the medibay please. Something is wrong and I don't know what it is."

The two heaved the King up, taking him to the medibay and setting him down on one of the berths. The medic started hooking up monitors, cursing under his breath when nothing was coming up as to what was ailing the King.

"Longarm, go check on Alpha Trion," Ratchet instructed. "He'll be in the gardens."

Longarm nodded and headed out to the gardens. He scanned the crystals, looking for the King's consort. He found him laying on the ground, energon oozing out of a small cut on his helm. Longarm got to the elder mech, checking for his spark and sighing in relief. He got the consort to an extra berth in the medibay.

"He has a small cut, most likely from falling," said Longarm. "I shall leave you to your work and inform the Princes of this."

"Thank you Longarm," the medic said. "Word will get around when I find out what is going on."

~~~000

Longarm was able to go to his old room that remained reserved for his return. He took off the disguise and called Megatron, the King's face appearing on the screen.

"Shockwave? I wasn't expecting you to call in so soon," said Megatron.

"There is trouble my Lord. Shortly after I arrived, Ultra Magnus collapsed and both he and Alpha Trion are unconscious and in the medibay. Ratchet doesn't know what is wrong," said Shockwave.

"Keep me posted on their condition. With both being out, Sentinel Prime will become ruler until one or both are back," Megatron said in disgust, knowing what Sentinel was capable of.

"Of course," said Shockwave. "I will need to inform the Princes. Sentinel and Optimus—"

"What?! Did you say Optimus?" Megatron interrupted.

"Yes. Sentinel and Optimus are brothers, the Princes of Iacon. Were you not aware of this Megatron?" Shockwave asked.

"No. Optimus told me he worked at the castle. Not that he was the second Prince," said Megatron.

"Oh. Well yes, now you know. I'm sure Optimus has a good explanation as to why he never told you," said Shockwave.

"Go do your work."

Megatron's face disappeared from the screen.

~~~000

Sentinel kissed Elita again, making the yellow femme giggle. The two were in the throne room, alone, having ended up in there while groping one another.

"Sentinel, stop," Elita said playfully, pushing at the Prince.

"Why would I want to do that?" Sentinel hummed. "I can't help that you are so pretty."

"What about your creators?" Elita asked.

"What about them? Look, my plan to be ruler will work out and then we won't have to worry about anything ever again. Whoever defies me will end up in prison. And Optimus will be arrested anyways to make sure he stays out of the picture. Forever," said Sentinel. "I got this. Our lives will be a whole lot better."

Elita knew Sentinel would be right. Even though she crushed on Optimus before, she found Sentinel even better. She liked Optimus as a friend still and didn't want him hurt. She knew what Sentinel had planned for his younger brother, to sell him off to be killed in secret. The yellow femme convinced her sparkmate to not do that. The doors opened and both shut up about it.

"Ah, Sentinel Prime and Lady Elita-One," Longarm said, coming into the throne room. "I have come to inform you that your creators are in the medibay. Ratchet has them now and is taking care of them. Also, where is your brother?"

"Optimus? How should I know? The glitch is probably out with those disgusting lower peasants again," Sentinel sneered, dancing around on the inside at the news. Longarm looked at the Prince suspiciously, Elita smacking the mech next to her.

"Be nice Sentinel," Elita scolded. "I would check the village Longarm."

"Thank you my Lady," said Longarm, bowing before departing.

"You aft! You almost blew our cover," said Elita.

"It's fine my dear. He didn't find out and no one will," Sentinel reassured. "Now, how about we go to the berth and I frag you into tomorrow?"

"Sounds amazing."

~~~000

Optimus handed the little femme the toy she had dropped. She thanked the Prince with a smile before running off with the other little mechs and femmes. The Prince slowly made his way back to the castle, helping out those who needed it.

"Prince! Prince Optimus!"

Said mech looked up after helping an elderly mech carry some objects. Optimus saw Longarm sprinting up to him, concerned as to why he was there. Longarm stopped near Optimus and breathed heavily.

"Prince, your creators are in the medibay. Something has happened to them. Ratchet is trying to figure it out," said Longarm. "They are very ill."

"The King and his consort are ill?"

"What happened to them?"

"Will they be all right?"

"This means Sentinel will be ruler for now."

"Oh no."

Optimus looked to see the gathering mechs and femmes. All were concerned for their beloved rulers, but also feared with Sentinel taking up the position until they were healed. The Prince looked at Longarm with a small nod.

"Citizens, I am sure the King and his consort will be fine. Ratchet is an amazing medic and will help them. We know that the cold season is almost here and they do not do well during this time. It is true that my brother will take over for now as he is the eldest. But this will not change the fact that you are all part of this amazing city of Iacon. Keep faith, no matter how hard it gets. I will help out where I can."

The crowd cheered at Optimus' words. Longarm smiled and placed a servo on Optimus' shoulder.

"You will make a fine ruler one day. Better than your brother," Longarm whispered to him above the noise of the crowd. "We should head back. Ratchet may have found something."

Optimus agreed and waved the people back to their lives as he and Longarm made their way back to the castle. Optimus' friends gathered at the gates, waiting for his return. Blurr, surprised to see Longarm, jumped up into his arms and kissed him deeply in greeting.

"It is good to see you as well Blurr," said Longarm, returning the kiss. "I'm sorry it took so long for my return. Kaon needed me."

"That's fine. I still love you and you are here now," Blurr spoke, still speedy in talking.

"We heard about Magnus and Trion," said Kup. "Ratch informed us that he can't figure it out, but it looks like something banned years ago during the war. He has never seen anything like this before, and the only place that would have information on rare illnesses and other things made during the war is in Kaon."

"There may be records of anything engineered during the war and the rules of Megazarak and Magmatron. Megatronus may even know and Megatron studied such things before he became King," said Longarm. "I may be able to see if Strika or another could help out. And I will contact Starscream for his scientists and medics to help out."

"Excellent idea," said Prowl. "The only real thing we must worry about is Sentinel."

~~~000

"Are you positive you can do it?" Sentinel asked.

"Of course Prince," a mech said, covered in the shadows and not seen.

"Good. I want this done in two months. Then it won't be as suspicious with my brother suddenly disappearing once I am named ruler. My creators will be out for many years if this disease doesn't kill them. The cold season already weakens them greatly, so this should kill them or keep them out permanently," said Sentinel.

"Be careful Sentinel. Your pride will be your downfall if you continue that way," the mech said.

"Whatever," Sentinel scoffed. "Just do your job that I paid you to do. Bring back the body and act innocent that you found him. I don't want anything to go wrong. You hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya," the mech said, getting up. "Two months. Better prepare yourself."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally updating! Enjoy. Gonna be a bit shorter I think cause it is late and I'm still really sick.
> 
> Main pairings:  
OptimusxMegatron  
Child(s):
> 
> Ultra MagnusxAlpha Trion  
Child(s): Sentinel, Optimus
> 
> One-sided OptimusxElita One
> 
> SentinelxElita One  
Child(s):
> 
> RatchetxArcee  
Child(s): First Aid
> 
> SkyfirexStarscream  
Child(s):
> 
> JazzxProwl  
Child(s):
> 
> BlurrxLongarm/Shockwave  
Child(s):
> 
> StrikaxLugnut  
Child(s):
> 
> BlitzwingxBumblebee  
Child(s):
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Optimus hummed as he read his datapad, Prowl and Bumblebee near him. His tanks churned and before he knew it, Optimus was rushing into the washracks and purging his fuel up violently. Prowl and Bumblebee raced to him, rubbing his back. Optimus coughed and nearly collapsed in his purge before Bumblebee and Prowl pulled him back against them.

"Optimus, are you all right?" Prowl asked.

"Y-Yes," Optimus said. "I'll be just fine Prowl."

"Should I go get Ratchet or First Aid?" Bumblebee asked.

"N-No. I'll be okay Bumblebee," said Optimus. The two looked unconvinced but allowed it to slide. "I promise I will go to Ratchet or First Aid if it continues."

"Good enough for me," said Bumblebee.

~~~000

"Finally back Lockdown?"

The bounty hunter looked up at his assistant. The black and green mech put down the extra hook Lockdown kept, having finished cleaning it.

"That Prince is a pompous idiot, but he does pay a lot. Remember that Killstrike," said Lockdown. "In two months, we take the younger Prince and we are to make sure he is silenced forever before making it look like we just found him and don't know what happened."

"And what of the King and his consort?" Killstrike asked.

"The idiot Prince thought that a poison from back during the old days will stop them. Knowing Starscream and his medics, they will figure it out and save them. Be better than having that aft on the throne," said Lockdown. "It will be amusing to see how much he frags this up though. See him fail."

"Frag yeah," Killstrike agreed.

He knew that Ultra Magnus had saved Lockdown's life once when he was about to be killed simply for being a bounty hunter. The mech that wanted to hire Lockdown to kill a sparkling that his mate had while he was off planet, but was denied. He had tried to kill Lockdown for the refusal when Ultra Magnus happened to be passing by and had the mech thrown in prison. After that, Lockdown had grown to respect the King and his consort.

Lockdown knew that this task would be difficult for him, but he knew of a way to still get paid and not do the dirty deed Sentinel wanted. Once he finds out what is ailing the King and his mate, Lockdown would get the cure and rat out the Prince. Before it was too late.

Killstrike on the other servo, would be willing to do the job correct. He had a bipolar or a glitch in him where he would suddenly turn on Lockdown and become a great rival. It didn't appear often and Lockdown hadn't even suspected it. Not yet at least. One of these days he would get at the other mech and take everything for himself. And this could be his chance and use this as his advantage. Only time would tell and he was willing to wait to get what he wanted.

"I will be back Killstrike. Don't try anything stupid. You know you will lose," said Lockdown, leaving to his quarters and locking himself in to plan.

~~~000

"Citizens of Iacon, with my creators out, struck by an unknown illness in this cold season, I regret to inform you that they will be unable to rule. As the heir to the throne and future King of Iacon, I will take their role as ruler until they are better. Unfortunately, we do not know how long that will be," Sentinel spoke to the gathered mechs and femmes with false worry. Whispers and murmurs struck the crowd as well as questions and fears. "All those who disagree will face punishment."

More concern washed through each bot. Their worse fears and nightmares had come true. Now they prayed for a miracle would happen. They prayed that Ultra Magnus and his sparkmate would be all right and that they would wake up and be healthy once more. The city of Iacon was now in their darkest time with Sentinel Prime and his own mate Elita-One in charge.

Sentinel turned his back to his people, sauntering back into the castle. Elita greeted him with a deep kiss and they headed out to the gardens.

"Now my dear, we are in charge. Iacon is ours to rule. Those worthless creators of mine can't do anything and neither can that piece of slag Optimus. Everything will be taken care of and we will have a perfect future. Maybe a few sparklings added in," Sentinel said. "I love you Elita."

"I love you too Sentinel," said Elita, kissing the Prince once more.

~~~000

Starscream landed with his medics and scientists with him. He had heard from Ratchet about his dear friends and raced over as fast as he could. His own mate, Skyfire, had joined in to figure this out. The Vosian ruler went straight to the medibay with his seekers following. First Aid and Ratchet greeted the Vosians and showed their findings to the medics.

"Starscream," Skyfire said, looking up from a datapad. "This is more serious than we believed."

"What is it love?" Starscream asked, coming over from Magnus' side. He took the datapad and read it over quickly. "Oh dear Primus."

"What is it my King?" one of the medics asked.

"One of our greatest nightmares. A poison from the time of Magmatron during the war," said Starscream. "I've read about Tyrists, but have never seen it myself."

"I have when I was younger," said Ratchet. "But to make the antidote, well that will be very difficult. The ingredients were rare then and it was made that way so that one couldn't cure it."

"Megatronus may know where to find them," said Starscream thoughtfully. "He is still out on his expedition. Strika told me she may call him in because Megatron may have the disease. He had shown a few signs of it."

"I hope not. He is too young," said Ratchet, knowing full well what the Vosian spoke of. "Call him in and see if he can help. Megatronus may be our only chance at saving our King and his consort."

Starscream instructed his seekers to help out while he left with Skyfire to call Megatronus. They had to hurry. With how weak they were already because of the cold season, this could very well kill them and leave Sentinel Prime in charge. Once at a telecom, Starscream hailed the former King. It didn't take long for him to answer, his face appearing on the screen.

"_Starscream? What is it?_" Megatronus asked.

"I apologize for interrupting Megatronus, but we need your help. We do not know how it happened, but both Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion are struck by Tyrists," Starscream explained. Megatronus paled at the news.

"_Tyrists? Are you certain?_"

"Very. They have all the symptoms. They are in deep medical stasis, and they are already weakened as you know around this time of year. They are dying. And Iacon will have to deal with that pompous fool of a Prince if they die. Do you think you can find the ingredients needed to help them and return to Cybertron in time?" Starscream asked, knowing it was a lot to ask.

"_I should be able to_," said Megatronus.

"I give them roughly a few months to live, maybe a few years if we are lucky," said Skyfire. "The medics and scientists should be able to prolong their life until a cure can be given."

"_I will do my best_," said Megatronus, signing off.

"May Primus be on our side and show mercy," said Starscream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Getting a bit better my readers. Gonna be a time skip in this cause I have no ideas.  
Main pairings:  
OptimusxMegatron  
Child(s):  
Ultra MagnusxAlpha Trion  
Child(s): Sentinel, Optimus  
One-sided OptimusxElita One  
SentinelxElita One  
Child(s):  
RatchetxArcee  
Child(s): First Aid  
SkyfirexStarscream  
Child(s):  
JazzxProwl  
Child(s):  
BlurrxLongarm/Shockwave  
Child(s):  
StrikaxLugnut  
Child(s):  
BlitzwingxBumblebee  
Child(s):  
Warnings: past abuse, past forced interfacing, mentions of interfacing, fluff, kissing, cuddles, cuteness, mpreg, disease, illness, possible death of main character, rumors of war, Sentinel is a huge jerk, courting, bonding, birth, pain, sadness, tragedy, crying, tissue warnings, anything else I can't think of.

Megatron shivered in his berth. He was certain he had this curse that was passed down to him. He had hoped he hadn't, but luck was not in his favor. And to be struck down so young... The silver mech sat up, rubbing at his chest in pain. He refused to go to Hook. Not yet. He couldn't worry his citizens by dying on them. As soon as word got out about his condition... Megatron shook his helm.

He got up and walked into his wash racks, turning on the water and stepping under the steaming hot water. Memories surfaced of his time in the wash racks with Optimus. Optimus... the young Prince of Iacon. Megatron could understand why Optimus didn't tell him. A fear. He wasn't mad at the Prince. Instead, he only loved him more. And thinking of Optimus, he would need to tell him. He wouldn't know how long he had to live, and he didn't want to waste more time in case he died soon.

And Optimus would live without him there. He would be alone and sad. Something Megatron didn't want. His com link beeped at him. Quickly shutting off the water, he looked at the message that popped up. It was Lugnut requesting his presence. Megatron dried off and headed out, entering the throne room where Lugnut stood waiting.

"What is it Lugnut?" Megatron asked.

"We have a problem my Lord. It is your sire. He is on his way here," said Lugnut.

"What?! Why?!" Megatron shouted, stomping up to the mech.

"He is coming with ingredients for Ultra Magnus and his mate. The cure to helping them. Shockwave is also investigating on how they got Tyrists. He believes it to be that idiot of a Prince, Sentinel," said Lugnut.

"With no proof, there is nothing we can do," said Megatron thoughtfully. "How long?"

"Megatronus will be here in 5 months. Ratchet fears that with their condition, they may not last that long, but he can ensure their sparks last until Megatronus arrives," said Lugnut. "Your sire was very fortunate to find the ingredients needed. He had some collected while out on his trip."

"Keep me updated," said Megatron, turning and leaving.

~~~000

Optimus coughed as he spat out the bad taste in his mouth. This was the third time he purged that day. He refused to go to Ratchet. The medics had enough to deal with already with his creators. A knock on his berthroom door drew Optimus out of the wash racks as it opened.

"Ironhide," Optimus greeted, the mech coming in.

"Prime, I-… are you all right? You don't look good," said Ironhide.

"I'm fine," Optimus reassured. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"It is your creators," Ironhide said, pushing aside how Optimus acted. "Megatronus is coming in a few months with a cure for them. Well the ingredients. Longarm tells me that once Megatronus comes, it will take a few months more to set the cure right. They are going to be all right Optimus."

"Thank Primus," Optimus sighed. "That is good to hear."

"I was told to inform you," said Ironhide. "I have to get back to training the young guards."

"That is fine. Thank you Ironhide," said Optimus. The orange mech bowed before heading back to the training room. Optimus smiled, glad that his creators will be fine in time.

~~~2 months later

Lockdown got ready. He wasn't prepared for this day, not really. He would do everything he could to protect Optimus. He owed it to Ultra Magnus. Lockdown looked at the container full of fluid in his berthroom. He opened it and took out his weapon that would protect Optimus.

"I promise Magnus, he will be safe," Lockdown said.

The bounty hunter headed out.

~~~000

Optimus walked around the forest, staring at the glittering trees and hearing the animals. It was lightly snowing, covering the area in beautiful white. The Prince pulled his cape closer to him. A branch snapping pulled Optimus' attention to a mysterious mech.

Killstrike pulled out his knife, pouncing the Prince before he had time to get away. Optimus screamed, the blade biting into him and energon spilling to stain the snow blue. Optimus kicked at the dark mech, pulling himself up and stumbling away, a servo going to his side to stop the bleeding. Killstrike didn't follow, knowing that the wound was fatal for the Prince. He laughed and headed back to where he left Lockdown.

"Killstrike, where did you go?" Lockdown asked.

"I finished our job," Killstrike said. "I'm heading back to the ship if you want to go find his body as proof."

Lockdown snarled and glared at the mech. That wasn't good. That wasn't his plan! That traitor! Lockdown pulled out his gun, shooting the mech various times until he was dead. The mech put it away, looking at his secret weapon and sighing. He carried it as he left to go find Optimus, before it was too late.

~~~000

Optimus continued to run, puffs of air leaving his mouth. He headed to the only place he felt safe. He sent a message to Megatron, hoping the King got it. Optimus made it to the lake, collapsing from energon loss. He moved his shaky servo, looking at the deep wound. His HUD beeped with warnings of low energon and the threat of his spark going out.

He breathed quickly, staring up at the sky as he leaned against a rock. He was dying. Optimus knew it. He wanted to see Megatron one last time. He took off his cape, throwing it aside. His vision blurred, his body losing tension. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was his name being called.

~~~000

Lockdown looked down at the body in his arms. He sighed as he waited for the right time. Optimus Prime. Second sparked to Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion. Prince to Iacon. Dead. Killed. He walked up the stairs of the Iacon palace, looking up to see Optimus' friends gathered. Prowl covered his mouth, staring at the limp, damaged form in Lockdown's arms.

"I'm sorry," Lockdown simply said. "I found him in the forest. The one who killed him is dead. I made sure of it."

The small group started to cry in the loss of the Prince. Kup called Sentinel, telling him the news. Ratchet knew that Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion would be greatly saddened when they learned of the death. Just like the whole Kingdom of Iacon. Prowl and Jazz took the body, heading inside to bring him to the medibay for burial preparation.

Lockdown turned away from the mourning group. He couldn't stand it any longer and left.

~~~000

Sentinel jumped and danced around, laughing happily. His little brother was dead! Oh how amazing this was for the ruler! Elita frowned a bit, not liking it, but it was what it was.

"Oh this is amazing Elita," Sentinel said. "With Optimus out of the picture, our life is perfect now. He won't ever bother us again with his pathetic existence."

"Yeah," Elita said, looking down.

"Oh don't be like that my love," said Sentinel. "I will make our future perfect. We will have an amazing future."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for that cliffhanger. Things are okay. I promise. Enjoy.
> 
> Main pairings:
> 
> OptimusxMegatron
> 
> Child(s):
> 
> Ultra MagnusxAlpha Trion
> 
> Child(s): Sentinel, Optimus
> 
> One-sided OptimusxElita One
> 
> SentinelxElita One
> 
> Child(s):
> 
> RatchetxArcee
> 
> Child(s): First Aid
> 
> SkyfirexStarscream
> 
> Child(s):
> 
> JazzxProwl
> 
> Child(s):
> 
> BlurrxLongarm/Shockwave
> 
> Child(s):
> 
> StrikaxLugnut
> 
> Child(s):
> 
> BlitzwingxBumblebee
> 
> Child(s):
> 
> Warnings: past abuse, past forced interfacing, mentions of interfacing, fluff, kissing, cuddles, cuteness, mpreg, disease, illness, possible death of main character, rumors of war, Sentinel is a huge jerk, courting, bonding, birth, pain, sadness, tragedy, crying, tissue warnings, anything else I can't think of.

Megatron sprinted when he transformed, calling for Optimus. As soon as he got the message from the young Prince to meet at the lake ASAP, dread entered his spark. Snow crunched under his pedes as Megatron ran, skidding to a stop when he smelt energon. His optics widened in fear when they landed on Optimus. Taking slow steps, Megatron fell to his knees next to Optimus, ignoring how beautiful he looked with the small flakes of snow on his face.

He looked down at the deep wound, knowing already he lost too much energon. Megatron picked Optimus up, holding him close to his chest as he sprinted back to Kaon, not once wanting to stop. He stumbled a bit when his spark sent waves of pain through his body, but the King pushed past it and continued to his Kingdom. Many citizens moved out of the way when Megatron skipped steps up to his palace and burst into the medibay, startling Hook.

"Fix him now! Please hurry!" Megatron begged, moving to Optimus' helm and stroking his face. "It is all right now Optimus. I'm here sweetspark. You'll be all right."

"What happened?" Hook asked, hooking up monitors and cursing. "Frag it all, his spark is failing."

Megatron's world blurred, but he didn't care. He was concentrating on Optimus. He kept stroking his face, begging him to fight, to stay with him. The King collapsed, pain taking him by surprise. He moaned out Optimus' name, reaching for him as he felt servos picking him up and moving him. He saw Strika and Lugnut talking to him, reassuring him. The large femme cradled Megatron as the King stared at where Hook a few other medics were moving around frantically to help Optimus. His world went dark.

~~~000

"Megatron? Megatron, wake up my king."

Megatron onlined his optics, looking up to see Hook, Strika, Lugnut, and Blitzwing above him. He sat up and held his helm, searching his memories to remember what happened. His spark raced as he saw Optimus' condition flash in his mind.

"Where's Optimus? Is he okay?" Megatron asked, looking around. He spotted Optimus and went to him, rubbing his cheek. "Oh Optimus."

"He is alive. You brought him just in time," said Hook. "Though there is one thing about the young Prince. He is sparked."

Megatron felt his spark stop for a bit. Sparked? Was it possible that... that he...? Optimus was the only one that interfaced with him. And the Prince hadn't interfaced with anyone else but him.

"He is carrying twins. With your CNA," said Hook, looking at the King. "You know what this means right?"

"Yes. If they believe Optimus to be alive, then he would be outcasted from Iacon forever. At least he will be safe here. And Ultra Magnus would never cast his son out for this," said Megatron. "Sentinel however... Optimus was attacked for a reason. I wager Sentinel sent out an assassin to kill his brother. But with no proof... I need to contact Shockwave. I will be back. Blitzwing, come with me. We must go in person. Keep this a secret. We don't want Optimus to be in more danger."

"Oooooo I just lovez zecrets," Blitzwing said, his face changing to Random. "Letz go!"

Blitzwing grabbed Megatron's arm and pulled the King away to head to Iacon. Strika laughed a bit, knowing it would be good for Megatron to be distracted. She walked up to Optimus, studying him. He was certainly pretty and would be an amazing carrier and possibly future mate for her Lord. A servo rested on the young Prince's chest and felt his spark beat as well as the sparklings. She just hoped that Optimus would accept Megatron as a mate. Either way, the Kingdom of Kaon would have a successor when Megatron died. She knew Megatron had it. Hook confirmed while Megatron was out, but kept it quiet. All of them would.

~~~000

Bumblebee wiped away his tears, lips trembling as more replaced them. He looked at the body of his friend, wishing he was alive.

"Why? Why did you have to go Optimus?" Bumblebee whimpered. "Please, please Optimus, do one more thing for us. Please, don't be dead. That is all I ask. Don't. Be. Dead. We still need you."

All of Iacon was mourning when they heard the news, many crying. Everyone but a few, including Sentinel, was there. Bumblebee stepped back allowing the body of his dear and close friend to be lowered and covered in the royal tomb, buried where his creators were set to when their time came.

Jazz pulled Bumblebee to him and Prowl, allowing the young mech to cry on him. All who came placed crystal flowers on where the young Prince was buried. It took time before all that remained was Starscream, Skyfire, Longarm, and Optimus' friends.

"I am sorry for your loss. Optimus was an amazing mech and very much loved by all," Starscream said. "Vos will help out Iacon where we can. The future will be a dark one with Sentinel in charge for now."

"Thank you Starscream," said Ratchet, looking back at his group.

"I sense Megatron. He is coming," said Skyfire, glancing at his mate.

"Megatron? I wonder why he is coming," said Starscream. "I will go meet him."

"I shall join you," said Longarm. "But first, let's get you back Blurr."

"It would be wise if we all did. Have a moment of mourning to ourselves," said Kup.

~~~000

"It is very heavy with mourning," Blitzwing observed, Icy looking around.

"Indeed," Megatron said. He spotted Starscream and a small group near the gates of Iacon. He went up to the seeker and hugged him in greeting, looking over at the others. He took note of the way Blitzwing stared at the small yellow mech. "Starscream, what happened?"

"It's... it's Optimus. Lockdown brought him back. He had killed the mech who had killed the young Prince," said Starscream. "We had just finished with burial. Cause of death was a deep stab wound."

Megatron hid his surprise well, glancing at Blitzwing to stay silent. The large King looked at the others.

"I am sorry for your loss. I may not have known Optimus well, but he was a wonderful mech," said Megatron. "I take it you heard about my sire coming?"

"Yes. He is bringing what we need to help Magnus and Trion," said Ratchet. "Hopefully soon. Sentinel plans to throw anyone in prison that disagrees with him now that Optimus is gone."

"Longarm, please keep me updated," Megatron said.

"Of course Megatron," Longarm said. "Now if you would excuse me, Blurr needs me."

The others dispersed and left to their own areas. Starscream took Megatron to talk some more. Blitzwing stayed with Bumblebee, feeling drawn to the mech. Once alone, Megatron turned to look at Starscream.

"Optimus is not dead," said Megatron.

"What?" Starscream asked in shock.

"I found him in the forest and took him back to Kaon. He is sparked too. We managed to save him in time. Lockdown must have used a clone. He owes Magnus, that much I do know," said Megatron. "But we must keep this a secret. Someone tried killing my Optimus for a reason and I will not put him or the sparklings in danger."

"I understand," said Starscream. "Keep him safe Megatron."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back. Doing better in a sense. Stopped a few of my meds after realizing they were hurting me rather than helping me. And got some ideas too. I am working on the other stories and hopefully will get them done before starting any new ones. Gonna be shorter cause I don't have much ideas.
> 
> Main pairings:  
OptimusxMegatron  
Child(s):
> 
> Ultra MagnusxAlpha Trion  
Child(s): Sentinel, Optimus
> 
> One-sided OptimusxElita One
> 
> SentinelxElita One  
Child(s):
> 
> RatchetxArcee  
Child(s): First Aid
> 
> SkyfirexStarscream  
Child(s):
> 
> JazzxProwl  
Child(s):
> 
> BlurrxLongarm/Shockwave  
Child(s):
> 
> StrikaxLugnut  
Child(s):
> 
> BlitzwingxBumblebee  
Child(s):
> 
> First AidxWheeljack  
Child(s):

Jazz and Prowl curled up with each other, silently crying over the loss. Jazz held Prowl close to him, stroking his face and wiping the tears away only for more to replace them. Prowl blamed himself for Optimus' death.

"It isn't ya fault Prowler," Jazz said softly.

"Yet I feel like it is. I am... was his bodyguard and I failed to be there to protect him," said Prowl. He turned to look at Jazz. "He's dead."

"Ah know lover," Jazz said. "But Optimus wouldn't blame ya. He wants ya happy. And I got some good news fer ya."

"What?" Prowl asked.

"Ratch' got back ta me. The results are in from when ya went in this mornin'," said Jazz. "Ya sparked."

Prowl looked surprised and look down at his chest. He was carrying. He smiled sadly, knowing that Optimus would have been happy for him. Jazz leaned forward and kissed his sparkmate softly. Prowl kissed back, needing the distraction from the loss. Jazz gently pushed Prowl to the berth, hovering over him and still kissed him.

"Open fer me love," Jazz whispered. Prowl moaned and obeyed. It would do them both good along with the sparkling.

~~~000

Ratchet sat heavily in the chair in his berthroom. Arcee placed her datapad down on the berth and went up to her sparkmate. She sat down on his lap, feeling the medic's arms wrap around her. The pink femme kissed Ratchet for a bit before looking into his optics. A few rare tears slipped down his cheeks as he stared at nothing in particular, shaking a bit.

"Ratch'?" Arcee asked.

"He lost too much energon," Ratchet whispered. "His fuel tanks were empty and there was little left in him. The stab didn't kill him right away, so he bled out to death."

"Oh love," Arcee said, bringing herself close to hug him. "Optimus is still here with us, even if it isn't physically."

"He was so young too with a bright future. I fear how Magnus and Trion will take the news when they are awake," said Ratchet. "It will be hard on them, just like it is with us."

"I know Ratch'. I'll be there to help support you," said Arcee. "We still have a while."

~~~000

"Hold still Wheeljack," First Aid said, reattaching the blown off leg and arm.

"Sorry First Aid," the inventor said, looking away.

"I don't know why you did this," said First Aid, shaking his helm. "I know you are grieving like everyone else, but please _try_ to be more careful. I doubt Optimus would want to see you so soon."

"I don't think he will either. I will try to Aid," said Wheeljack.

"Good," said First Aid. "You can be such a stubborn aft sometimes."

"Yet you love this stubborn aft of mine," the inventor smirked. He pulled First Aid close to him and clicked their masks back and pulled the mech in for a kiss. First Aid moaned and melted into the kiss before pulling back and smacking Wheeljack. "Ow! Aid, that hurt."

"As it should. I need to finish these repairs. Interfacing can come after I do," said First Aid, snapping his mask back into place.

"Spoil sport," Wheeljack huffed in disappointment.

~~~000

"It isn't fair!" Blurr cried, shaking his head in denial. "Why did he have to die?"

"I don't know love," said Longarm. "This was no accident either. It was planned. I will look into it and bring whoever took Optimus from us to justice and face their crime. Someone else is behind this, and it is more than the assassin."

"That will ease all of us," said Blurr. "Make me forget for now. Please Longarm, I don't want to remember right now."

"What do you wish me to do?" Longarm asked, knowing what Blurr wanted already. He traced his digits down to Blurr's hips.

"Frag me please," Blurr said, arching up into the sweet touches. "I don't care how, just make me forget."

"Very well," said Longarm, moving Blurr to sit on him, planning to prepare his lover before spiking him. "Just relax and I will take care of you."

~~~000

Ironhide unleashed blank rounds into the targets in front of him. Once he ran out, he reloaded before shooting some more. He was pissed. Some mech killed his friend and if he wasn't dead already, Ironhide would have enjoyed shooting the slagtard to oblivion for his actions. The new recruits behind him stayed their distance with wide optics. All the targets and then some were destroyed by the bullets.

Ironhide slam his guns down on the table, staring at the damage he did while taking out his anger. He clenched his denta and servos, his anger finally cooling.

"Uh, Commander Ironhide?" one of the recruits said shyly.

"Get this place cleaned up please. I need to go," said Ironhide, taking his leave with his guns. The recruits stared after him.

"The poor mech. He's taking the young Prince's death hard," the recruit for earlier said. He turned to the mess left behind. "We better obey. Ironhide has a lot to work out right now. We know how close he was to the Prince."

~~~000

Bumblebee didn't care that he was with a stranger. He needed the comfort. The triplechanger just simply held the small, yellow mech as he cried. Blitzwing still didn't know what compelled him into doing this, but followed his spark. He rubbed a large servo up and down the mech's back. After a few hours of crying, Bumblebee sat back and looked up at the large mech.

"Thank you," said Bumblebee quietly.

"It waz nothing," Blitzwing said. "Are vou okay?"

"I don't know. Optimus was one of my closest friends aside from an energon farmer named Bulkhead," said Bumblebee. He looked up to the mech with shiny optics. Blitzwing got lost in them, leaning forward to look into them better.

"Beautiful," Blitzwing whispered, reaching up and cradling Bumblebee's face. "I vill stay with vou for a while."

"Please do," Bumblebee begged, feeling his spark wanting this mech close by. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Blitzwing's. The met together with a passion and the larger mech pulled Bumblebee closer to his chest as a servo went to the back of his helm and kept him there.

~~~000

Kup sat at the edge of his berth, looking at photos of Optimus. He was honored when Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion asked him to be there for Optimus, to teach him and be a figure in his life. Kup accepted and had helped raise Optimus into the mech he was. He was very proud of how Optimus turned out to be, always putting others before himself and helping out the citizens of Iacon. He was very much loved by everyone, minus his older brother.

Kup remembered the time when Sentinel was happy to have a younger brother when they were younglings, but something changed in Sentinel. He grew jealous of Optimus and all the attention he got. The two Princes grew up with Elita, and the yellow femme was always with Optimus. As they grew older, Sentinel found that he was in love with Elita, but could never be enough for her. Optimus was in the way. Then one day, Sentinel was surprised when Elita admitted that Optimus didn't love her back and discovered she loved him.

His mind wondered to the eldest son of his dear friends. Sentinel became greedy for his creators' attention, a hate for his little brother growing with each praise Optimus got. His spark grew cold and he hated his creators for treating him like he came in second when he was the oldest. The old mech wouldn't put it pass Sentinel for attempting to get the throne in anyway he could. Yet, how the two got Tyrists is still beyond him. He would have to go looking around for any clues. He didn't trust Sentinel or Elita.

"Don't worry my friends, I will help you and find out who is behind all of this chaos going on," said Kup. He placed the photo of the two rulers with a sparkling Optimus down on the desk next to his berth. "Even if it can get me killed, I will take that chance. And if I am, then it will confirm that Sentinel is doing this."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Worked on this after class today. Enjoy.
> 
> Main pairings:  
OptimusxMegatron  
Child(s):
> 
> Ultra MagnusxAlpha Trion  
Child(s): Sentinel, Optimus
> 
> One-sided OptimusxElita One
> 
> SentinelxElita One  
Child(s):
> 
> RatchetxArcee  
Child(s): First Aid
> 
> SkyfirexStarscream  
Child(s):
> 
> JazzxProwl  
Child(s):
> 
> BlurrxLongarm/Shockwave  
Child(s):
> 
> StrikaxLugnut  
Child(s):
> 
> BlitzwingxBumblebee  
Child(s):
> 
> First AidxWheeljack  
Child(s):
> 
> Warnings: past abuse, past forced interfacing, mentions of interfacing, fluff, kissing, cuddles, cuteness, mpreg, disease, illness, possible death of main character, rumors of war, Sentinel is a huge jerk, courting, bonding, birth, pain, sadness, tragedy, crying, tissue warnings, anything else I can't think of.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

"You got what you wanted," Lockdown said, hiding his emotions.

"Yes, I did. Good job Lockdown," said Sentinel, pulling a chip out of his subspace. "As agreed, 5 million shanix for your work."

Lockdown took the chip and got up, leaving be he attacked the Prince. Sentinel turned to the window, feeling strange. Memories he had forgotten surfaced.

~~~flashback

_"Sentinel, you can come in now," Ultra Magnus said, leading his son into the room. He picked up the young mech, holding him near the berth. _

_In Alpha Trion's arms laid a small red and blue sparkling. Sentinel stared in wonder. Alpha Trion shifted the sparkling as he looked at his first sparked son. _

_"This is your brother, Optimus Prime," Alpha introduced._

_"He's so small carrier," said Sentinel. He reached out lightly touched his helm. "Optimus."_

_"Sentinel, I need you to do something very important for me. Protect your little brother," Ultra Magnus said._

_"I will sire. I promise," Sentinel said. "But why?"_

_"Optimus is younger than you and... Sentinel, I fear your carrier and I won't have long in this world. There will be a day we will be one with the Allspark, and Optimus will need you to be there for him," Ultra Magnus explained. Sentinel's optics glistened with tears. _

_"Don't die. Please sire, I don't want to lose you or carrier," he whimpered, hoping onto his sire tightly._

_"We still have time my son," Alpha reassured. _

_~~~000_

_"Sentinel, slow down," Optimus cried, running after his brother. "You're too fast."_

_The youngest tripped and fell. Sentinel turned back, running to his brother and helping him to sit up _

_"Optimus, are you all right?" Sentinel asked, scanning his brother. _

_"I'm fine brother," said Optimus, hugging his brother. "I love you Sentinel."_

_"I love you too Optimus," said Sentinel. _

_~~~000_

_"Come on lads, it's time for recharge," Kup said. _

_The two continued to run around, laughing and playing. Kup rolled his optics with a smile at the two younglings. he got an idea and reached into his subspace, pulling out two rust sticks. _

_"I guess they don't want rust before recharge," Kup said with a shrug. Both stopped and ran up to their berths and climbed in. The old mech gave the Primes their treats. _

_"Tell us a story please Kup," Optimus begged cutely._

_"All right," Kup said, pulling up a chair. "The night was quiet in the Kingdom of Iacon..."_

_~~~000_

_"Both of you stay here and hide," Ultra Magnus said, putting his sons down. "I'll come back for you when it is cle-AH!"_

_Two arms snaked around Ultra Magnus, a long dagger being embedded into his abdomen. Sentinel pushed his brother back into the shadows, covering them both with a dark cloth and prayed the assassin didn't find them. He peaked out, watching what was happening _

_Ultra Magnus pushed the unknown mech back, ignoring the dagger deep within him. The mech fought well, but Sentinel could never forget that crazed look in those yellow optics. The King collapsed, the mech above him. _

_Three gun shots rang out, the assassin falling over dead. Sentinel could see Kup run in, gun smoking. He turned back to Optimus, who had his optics shut tightly in fear. _

_"Sentinel, I'm scared," Optimus admitted. "My spark hurts."_

_"I know Optimus," Sentinel said, hiding his own fear. "Kup is here. It's safe now."_

_The two crawled out, running to Kup. Optimus cried as he saw his sire covered in energon. Ratchet came in, scanning the King, who reached out to his sons. _

_"Sire..."_

_"Shh... shh... I'm right here. It is all right," Ultra Magnus said, coughing lightly, energon leaking from his mouth. "Stay with Kup."_

_"He will be just fine. Dumb slagger is too stubborn to let a little wound like this get to him," Ratchet said, smiling and joking. "Could never stay way from danger, could you old friend?"_

_"It is more of the danger finds me," Magnus laughed._

~~~end flashback

Sentinel shut those memories out. He didn't need those weak moments. He had now and the future as ruler of Iacon to worry about.

~~~000

Megatron told Blitzwing and Shockwave he was heading back to Kaon. The triple changer knew why. Megatron transformed and flew back to his Kingdom. His thoughts went to his sire. He loved his sire, but loathed him at the same time. His sire allowed many things to slide pass.

~~~flashback

_"Useless brat!"_

_Megatron grunted as his teacher backhanded him hard. He fell to the ground._

_"Weak! Disappointment! A disgrace to the Royal line!"_

_Megatron fought back the tears. He screamed and kicked at his teacher when the mech grabbed him, flipping him onto his front, pulling his aft in the air. _

_"I'll teach you a lesson you will NEVER forget!"_

_Megatron clawed at the ground, feeling his panel forced open. There was nothing he could do against this mech. He cried for his sire, for anyone to help him. He just retreated into his mind, trying not to feel this act his teacher, Blackdrop, was doing to him. When the dark mech finished, Megatron laid shivering, curled up and sore. _

_"Megatron!"_

_The young Prince looked to see Strika and Lugnut come to his side. The large femme cursed and vowed to get the one responsible. Lugnut picked up the Prince, heading to Hook to get fixed before reporting it to the King. Megatron could hear his sire telling Lugnut it didn't matter, like he didn't matter. Strika remained with him, calling Blitzwing to her side to help guard the Prince. _

_"Megatron... I need to know, who did this to you?" Strika asked._

_"Blackdrop," Megatron whispered, falling unconscious. _

~~~end flashback

Megatron found out that Lugnut and Strika shredded the mech apart. He was grateful for their help and staying by his side. The King landed in the garden of his palace, heading straight for the medibay nearby. He saw Strika lightly stroking Optimus' helm like a carrier would.

"How is he doing?" Megatron asked.

"Fine," said Strika.

"No one knows but us that he is alive. I want to keep it that way in case another tries to take his life," said Megatron, coming to Optimus' side and sitting next to him.

"You love him, don't you?" Strika asked.

"Yes, I do," said Megatron. He turned his attention to the young mech when he heard a small moan. "Optimus?"

"Megatron?" Optimus onlined his optics, surprised to see the King and a large femme. "Where..."

"Kaon. Any longer and you wouldn't be with us. The only thing is, Lockdown is protecting you. All but few know you are alive, which is good. Another attempt can be made," said Megatron.

"Ah, the young Prince is awake. Here is some medical grade," said Hook, passing a small cube over. "I've added nutrients to it for the sparklings."

"Sparklings?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, you're sparked with twins," said Hook. "Did you not... oh. You don't know."

"Leave us," Megatron said. The two left, leaving them alone. "Optimus?"

"Sparked," he said, a servo drifting to his chest. "I... Megatron..."

"It is all right Optimus. I know they are mine. And I will help you raise them to be strong," said Megatron, bending down to kiss Optimus. "Optimus Prime, if you will do me the honors, will you become my sparkmate?"

"Yes," Optimus said. "I love you Megatron."

"I love you too Optimus," Megatron said, picking the Prince up and leaving to his berthroom, looking over at Strika and Hook with a nod, silently telling them where he was going.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main pairings:
> 
> OptimusxMegatron  
Child(s): Aquaviolet, Redbolt, Galvatron
> 
> Ultra MagnusxAlpha Trion  
Child(s): Sentinel, Optimus
> 
> One-sided OptimusxElita One
> 
> SentinelxElita One  
Child(s):
> 
> RatchetxArcee  
Child(s): First Aid
> 
> SkyfirexStarscream  
Child(s):
> 
> JazzxProwl  
Child(s):
> 
> BlurrxLongarm/Shockwave  
Child(s):
> 
> StrikaxLugnut  
Child(s):
> 
> BlitzwingxBumblebee  
Child(s):
> 
> First AidxWheeljack  
Child(s):
> 
> Warnings: past abuse, past forced interfacing, mentions of interfacing, fluff, kissing, cuddles, cuteness, mpreg, disease, illness, possible death of main characters, rumors of war, Sentinel is a huge jerk, courting, bonding, birth, pain, sadness, tragedy, crying, tissue warnings, anything else I can't think of.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Optimus girl owns Aquaviolet and Redbolt.

Optimus snuggled up to Megatron, feeling the bond with not only the King, but the sparklings he carried. He couldn't really go back to Iacon. Not with the sparklings. He could now that he was bonded, but he didn't want to anymore. Not with his brother. Yet, it was because of his brother that he had to go back. Iacon needed him.

"What are you thinking about?" Megatron asked, looking down at the smaller Prince.

"Iacon. With my brother in control and my creators in deep stasis, I fear trouble will happen," said Optimus. "They will need me."

"Optimus, Iacon and all of Cybertron but very few close to me believe you are dead," said Megatron.

"What?!" Optimus gasped, sitting up a bit too fast and hissing at the sting of pain from his wound.

"Lockdown created a clone of you and brought it back to Iacon to seem as if you had died. I am guessing his assistant attacked you and he left to go find you, but couldn't. I sent him a message to inform him that you were well," said Megatron. "He is relieved. Lockdown had told me he was hired for 5 million shanix to kill you, but couldn't do it. He owes your sire for saving his life."

"But who would want me... Sentinel," Optimus realized in horror. "My brother wants me dead."

"And he believes you are," Megatron reassured. "You are safe my dear. We will figure something out on saving Iacon and the rest of Cybertron. I will be contacting the other cities and keeping close ties with them. Sentinel will most likely try to cut ties off with them or raise the prices."

Optimus nodded, feeling the dread in his spark. They would be fighting for their future. He would fight for the future of his sparklings.

~~~000

Megatronus was happy with the progress he was making. Already he was three months ahead of schedule thanks to a spacebridge he found. He entered Cybertron's system and sped towards the planet in his sight, careful of the precious cargo he held. It took a while to collect the last few ingredients, but the former King was lucky to have found them so easily.

He activated a shield around him so that the entrance to Cybertron didn't damage his cargo. Immediately, he sped to Iacon, not once stopping as he pushed himself. Guards at the Iacon palace pulled their guns out and pointed them at Megatronus when he landed. The elder put his servos up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Megatronus demanded.

"Under the orders of Prince Sentinel Prime, all those not of Iacon are banned from here," one said.

"Put yer guns down," Kup demanded. "Unless you want our King and his consort to die."

"Kup," Megatronus sagged. "What in Primus' name is going on?"

"Sentinel has cut Iacon off from all of Cybertron. He's thrown many into prison that didn't like the new order," Kup informed. The two began walking towards the medibay. "Optimus is dead too. Lockdown brought him to us. A lot has happened."

"Magnus and Trion won't like that news," said Megatronus, both walking into the medic's domain.

"Thank you Megatronus for helping us," Ratchet said. The former King handed over the ingredients and Ratchet placed them in another room.

"I will do what I can to help out," said Megatronus.

"You will not be doing anything."

All three turned to see Sentinel and two heavy drones.

"Megatronus, you are not welcome here," Sentinel said.

"I do not have to listen to you," Megatronus said. "Magnus and his consort still live, thus your rules are useless."

Sentinel grew red in the face. He sent a command to the drones to take the former King to the dungeons and chain him. Megatronus fought, but couldn't escape. Kup and Ratchet stayed silent, both giving the elder mech a knowing look. They would free him.

~~~000

Megatronus didn't know how long he was held captive. Not really. He knew it had to be a few days at least. He looked to his cell when he heard approaching pedesteps. Kup slipped in, working on the chains holding him down.

"Kup, what are you doing?" Megatronus whispered.

"Getting ya out of here. There's a secret passage just outside the brig. Push in the stone that is a shade or two lighter than the others. It will open up a passage that will take you to the forest. Bumblebee and Blitzwing will be there waiting," said Kup. The chains dropped and Megatronus rubbed his aching joints.

"Come with me," Megatronus said.

"I can't," said Kup. "I'll distract the drones."

"Kup…." The sound of the drones coming met their audios. Kup pushed his friend.

"Go."

Megatronus nodded and moved. He scanned the stones, looking for the right one. He found it with difficulty and pushed. Next to it, a passageway opened up. Megatronus looked back at his friend once last time before disappearing, the entrance closing behind him.

Kup shot at the drones. He got hit by bullets and batons. He spat out energon, form shaking. Sentinel came up as two drones grabbed a hold of Kup's arms and held him. The Prince flashed a knife in front of Kup's optics.

"My, my, such a naughty old mech," Sentinel said, caressing his face with mock gentleness. "Now my prisoner is gone."

"Good," Kup said. Sentinel backhanded the old mech hard. Kup glared at Sentinel and spat in his face.

Sentinel thrust his knife into Kup's chest, twisting slowly as he went deeper. Kup's strangled gasps echoed around the empty dungeon. A thin trail of energon leaked down the right corner of his mouth. Sentinel paused at the look Kup gave him, one of sorrow. Why? The Prince shook it off, gritting his denta together. Kup's optics blinked and flickered, body losing colors.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," Sentinel whispered, gently pulling the knife out and watching Kup fall to the floor, spark fading away. "Farewell Kup."

The Prince left.

~~~000

"Velcome back," Blitzwing greeted the former King.

"It is good to be back," Megatronus said, glancing back to where he had come from.

"Your son vill be vaiting for uz," the mech said. "Come my little Bee."

Bumblebee nodded, grabbing onto Blitzwing. They headed back to Kaon, being greeted with cheers. The triple changer took Bumblebee to his room as Megatronus met up with his son in the throne room, seeing the young mech with him.

"Sire, I wasn't aware you had arrived," Megatron said.

"I had found a spacebridge before arriving in Iacon. Shortly after I did though, that Prince had arrested me. Kup just recently got me out but... I fear he may have been killed for helping me," Megatronus said sadly.

"With how Sentinel is, it wouldn't surprise me. Disgusting," said Megatron.

"And you must be Optimus. I was informed you had perished," Megatronus said, looking down at the smaller red and blue mech.

"A secret I wish to keep sire, for safety reasons of course," the King said, pulling Optimus closer to him and glaring at his sire.

"Of course. He is a pretty little mech still since he was sparked," said Megatronus.

"Optimus Prime is my mate as well as the carrier of my heirs," Megatron said.

The former king was surprised and Optimus blushed. They didn't get into details but Megatronus eventually excused himself to go rest. Optimus crawled into Megatron's lap, snuggling in close and falling into recharge. Megatron didn't want to move, not wanting to disturb his future sparkmate. He would still need to get the bonding ceremony done before his sparklings arrived. The King closed his optics, holding Optimus to him as he joined him in recharge in the throne room.

Lugnut and Strika had come in to report how the city was doing, but decided to wait. The large femme snapped a picture of the two sleeping together for the future. The two left, letting them have rest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Update! Nothing much to say.
> 
> Main pairings:  
OptimusxMegatron  
Child(s): Aquaviolet, Redbolt, Galvatron
> 
> Ultra MagnusxAlpha Trion  
Child(s): Sentinel, Optimus
> 
> One-sided OptimusxElita One
> 
> SentinelxElita One  
Child(s): Brookside
> 
> RatchetxArcee  
Child(s): First Aid
> 
> SkyfirexStarscream  
Child(s):
> 
> JazzxProwl  
Child(s):
> 
> BlurrxLongarm/Shockwave  
Child(s):
> 
> StrikaxLugnut  
Child(s):
> 
> BlitzwingxBumblebee  
Child(s):
> 
> First AidxWheeljack  
Child(s):
> 
> Warnings: past abuse, past forced interfacing, mentions of interfacing, fluff, kissing, cuddles, cuteness, mpreg, disease, illness, possible death of main characters, rumors of war, Sentinel is a huge jerk, courting, bonding, birth, pain, sadness, tragedy, crying, tissue warnings, anything else I can't think of.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Optimus girl owns Aquaviolet and Redbolt and Brookside.

Blurr watched the monitors and froze. He looked closer, optics widening in fear. Longarm looked over at his lover. He walked over, placing a servo on the smaller mech.

"Blurr, what is it?" Longarm asked.

"Kup," was all Blurr said.

The larger mech looked at the monitors, optics widening in shock. He raced out of the room and to the brig. He hoped it wasn't too late. He cursed that Prince for what he did. Longarm slid to his knees, turning Kup to his back. The energon and deep wound nearly had him purging. Quickly pushing the feeling away, he checked for life. There was still color in the armor, so that gave him hope.

"Kup? Kup, can you hear me?" Longarm asked.

"Y-yeah," came a faint whisper. Both knew that there was no saving the elder mech. "S-sen.…"

"I know. Don't try to speak. I'll get you help," Longarm said, slipping his arms underneath his friend. "Hold on Kup."

Despite knowing the chances of survival were extremely low, Longarm still ran to the medibay, clutching Kup close to him. First Aid and Ratchet looked up from tending Ultra Magnus when they heard someone slam the door open. Longarm immediately placed the elder mech down gently on a free berth. Ratchet dropped his tools and rushed over, scanning his close friend.

"Please Ratchet, is there a chance he can survive?" Longarm begged. Ratchet remained silent, trying not to shake as he cried a bit.

"No. He's fading too fast," Ratchet said. "Whoever did this pierced his spark."

Longarm drew the old medic into a hug. The loss of a friend was deep. Kup and Ratchet had grown up together, done a lot together. First Aid understood the pain his sire was going through. He felt it over the bond and pulsed comfort over.

"I'll... I'll take care of Kup sire," First Aid said, pushing aside his own sorrow to get the mech ready for burial.

"He's gone," Ratchet murmured.

"I know. I vow to catch whoever did this Ratchet and make them suffer. I'll have Blurr look through the footage."

~~~000

Megatron moved to his vid com as it beeped. He answered the call, seeing Shockwave's face appear. He noted the mournful gleam in the single optic. Fear struck the King.

"Shockwave, what's wrong?" Megatron asked.

"It is Kup sir. He was murdered," Shockwave reported, voice wavering a bit. "I found him not too long ago in the brig wounded and bleeding out."

"I am sorry for the loss," Megatron said. "I shall inform Optimus. Thank you Shockwave. Inform me when his burial is."

"Of course my King," Shockwave said, the screen going black.

Megatron sighed heavily, looking towards the door to the garden. His mate wouldn't like the news. From what he knew, Kup had helped raise the Princes and grew close to Optimus. He prayed to Primus above that he could do this. Heading out the door, the King looked for his sparkmate.

Optimus was with Megatronus, laughing and enjoying himself. A sharp sting went through his spark, not wanting to ruin the happy mood. Yet, he had to tell him. Megatron walked up to the duo, sitting next to Optimus. The atmosphere changed to a duller one rapidly when they saw Megatron's look.

"Optimus... I... I received word just now of news in Iacon," Megatron said, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Kup has been murdered."

Optimus felt like he couldn't intake air, couldn't talk. Kup was... dead? No. That couldn't be right. Megatronus looked away, had already accepted Kup's sacrifice to free him. He denied the truth, but hearing it from his son made it even more real.

"I'm so sorry love," Megatron whispered, pulling Optimus to him.

"H-how?" Optimus asked.

"We don't know. Shockwave will relay any information he finds out. I promise we will not let this get away," said Megatron.

"I suspected he would be killed for helping me," Megatronus said sadly. "I... I will be in my room."

The former king left the bonded couple alone. Megatron watched as his sire left to go mourn over the loss. Optimus shook and cried, denying that his caregiver was dead. He just couldn't be. Optimus slowly fell into recharge, Megatron merely holding him close, pulsing love and comfort over to the smaller mech.

"I'm sorry," Megatron whispered into the air, staring up at the sky. The loss of life was a hard one. "Ultra Magnus, Alpha Trion, please, get better. We need you to help stop this madness your son is doing."

~~~000

Weeks passed and the upcoming ceremony in Kaon was creeping closer. Megatron had Shockwave remain in Iacon and give his condolences of the passing of Kup since Iacon was blocked off. Optimus was still saddened by the death, but didn't show it. He moved on and got ready for his official bonding ceremony. He knew that Starscream and other Vosians would be coming.

The Vosian ruler and his sparkmate were already in Kaon, discussing events in Iacon and what was happening to Cybertron. Optimus avoided it, not really wanting to know what his brother was doing. He focused on tomorrow when it would be known that Megatron was bonded.

"Nervous?" Strika asked, looking to Optimus.

"A bit," Optimus said. "It is supposed to be a big day."

"Indeed it is. You'll do fine," Strika said.

The doors opened to the throne room. Both looked to see Blitzwing enter with Bumblebee following him. The yellow mech froze as he stared at Optimus and vice versa. Bumblebee broke out in tears. He ran to his friend, jumping up and hugging him close. Optimus fell over in surprise at his friend crying into his chest.

"I'm so happy to see you," Bumblebee sobbed. "I missed you. I thought you were dead!"

"I missed you as well Bumblebee," said Optimus, hugging back.

"How?" he asked, moving to look at Optimus.

"It is a long story. Megatron saved me in time and brought me here. We've kept it a secret because of Sentinel," said Optimus. "I wouldn't want my sparklings to be in danger."

"Sparklings?" Bee asked, looking down. "You're sparked?"

"Yes," Optimus said. Bumblebee quickly got off and helped Optimus up.

"Who's the sire?" the younger asked.

"Megatron is. I get bonded officially tomorrow to him," Optimus. "Well, we are already bonded, but all that formal stuff."

"I'm so happy for you."

Optimus wandered off with the yellow mech, catching up. Blitzwing smirked as he watched them leave.

"You got a crush," Strika teased, jabbing the triple changer.

"Yeah," he admitted. "He's cute."

The large femme laughed. It was good to see the young Prince smile and laugh again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block. But next chapter. Enjoy.
> 
> Main pairings:
> 
> OptimusxMegatron  
Child(s): Aquaviolet, Redbolt, Galvatron
> 
> Ultra MagnusxAlpha Trion  
Child(s): Sentinel, Optimus
> 
> One-sided OptimusxElita One
> 
> SentinelxElita One  
Child(s): Brookside
> 
> RatchetxArcee  
Child(s): First Aid
> 
> SkyfirexStarscream  
Child(s):
> 
> JazzxProwl  
Child(s):
> 
> BlurrxLongarm/Shockwave  
Child(s):
> 
> StrikaxLugnut  
Child(s):
> 
> BlitzwingxBumblebee  
Child(s):
> 
> First AidxWheeljack  
Child(s): Medix
> 
> Warnings: past abuse, past forced interfacing, mentions of interfacing, fluff, kissing, cuddles, cuteness, mpreg, disease, illness, possible death of main characters, rumors of war, Sentinel is a huge jerk, courting, bonding, birth, pain, sadness, tragedy, crying, tissue warnings, anything else I can't think of.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Optimus girl owns Aquaviolet and Redbolt and Brookside.

Ratchet sighed in relief. Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion were doing better, but still had a while before they even woke up. He privately commed his friends, sending out the message of the good news. Hopefully soon they would awaken. Once they found out what Sentinel was doing, he would surely be in for it. Both him and Elita since she was in on it too. The one thing the medic dreaded was telling his old friends the news about Optimus' death.

Sentinel would more than likely be banished from Iacon into the wastelands of Cybertron. And with Optimus dead, there was no heir unless they pulled off a miracle and Ultra Magnus got sparked since Alpha couldn't any longer.

"What's on your mind?" Arcee asked, moving to hug her mate.

"Nothing Arcee," Ratchet said.

"Uh huh, sure," Arcee smiled, not convinced at all.

"Fine. Optimus is gone, and once they are better, they will have to be told. And there is no heir," Ratchet said sadly.

"Oh," Arcee said, understanding now. "I'm sure everything will be okay once Magnus and Trion are out of stasis."

"Yeah," Ratchet sighed. "At least there is good news. First Aid and Wheeljack are officially together."

"Oh, that is wonderful," said Arcee. "I bet soon we will be grandcreators!"

~~~000

"You ready OP?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sure," Optimus said.

The yellow mech took his friend up to Megatron during the ceremony beginning. It went by quickly, the party starting. Soundwave DJed the music, high and medium grade being passed around. All the citizens of Kaon attended, each congratulating the couple at the main table. Bumblebee and Blitzwing overindulged in high grade, both leaving early to the triplechanger's quarters.

Optimus laughed, knowing that his little friend had fallen in love. He grew a bit tired, resting against Megatron. The King looked down at his new mate, picking him up bridal style. He informed Lugnut that he was leaving and to take care of the rest with Strika. The couple went to the large chambers, Megatron setting his Prince down and snuggling close to him.

"I love you, my Optimus Prime," Megatron whispered, kissing his mate before falling into recharge.

~~~000

Blurr knocked on Longarm's door. He got no answer, but did hear his lover talking. The blue speedster smirked, wanting to surprise the mech. He slowly crept into the room, waiting by the door. But he did not see Longarm. Instead, Blurr spotted a larger mech with horn shaped audial antennas. The smaller mech gulped in fear as the other turned to see him, Megatron on the screen behind the mech.

"Blurr," Shockwave said. "What is it?"

"W-what did you do with Longarm, Shockwave?" Blurr asked, trembling a bit.

"Blurr…." Shockwave sighed as he turned back into Longarm, going to the blue mech. He quickly signed off the terminal. "I will call back my King."

"Y-you lied to me," Blurr whispered, mortified at the shocking truth.

"It is a protection Blurr. I am sorry you had to find out this way. I was going to inform you. I promise I was when the time was right," Shockwave tried to explain, going back to his true form without even thinking about it.

"You lied to me!" Blurr shouted, shaking his helm and crying now.

"Love, please let me-"

"No!" Blurr ran out of the room. Shockwave cursed and tried to follow, not realizing he was in his true form.

"Blurr!"

"Shockwave! How did you get here?"

The mech swiveled around, seeing Sentinel and a few guards down the hall. He glanced at himself, berating himself for not noticing sooner.

"Guards, arrest this mech! I want him dead!" Sentinel ordered.

Shockwave ran in the other direction, quickly sending out a message to Ratchet, telling him his cover was blown and he had to leave. The larger mech sprinted down the steps of the palace, hoping to escape without getting caught. A few laser blasts grazed his armor, but never fully hitting. The dark purple mech slid under the closing gates, scrambling to leave Iacon and hide in the forest.

The guards chased him to the forest. Shockwave jumped into the crystal trees, hiding there until the guards left.

"He disappeared," one mech said.

"Slag it," another cursed. "We better get back to protect the castle. Shockwave can't last long out here with the cold season and Kaon is too far for him."

The guards headed back to Iacon. Shockwave sighed, hopping down. The fools didn't realize that Shockwave could make it back to Kaon, but his spark told him not to. He truly did love Blurr and didn't want to lose him. But there was no way he could go back. Not without being thrown in the brig and meeting the same fate as one of his closest friends.

Shockwave felt tears stream from his optic. His spark hurt, knowing the way Blurr reacted to him. He wanted to fight for his love, to let him see. He kept his disguise longer, wanting to protect Blurr from anyone who believed him to be committing treason, mainly Sentinel and Elita.

"I can't just leave you," Shockwave said. "I will return Blurr, one day. Stay safe for me until then."

Shockwave started his trek to Kaon, needing to wait until he could sneak into Iacon. And when he did, he would go straight to Blurr and tell him the truth and that he loved him deeply.

~~~000

"Did you know about this?" Sentinel interrogated.

"No sir," Blurr said.

"Good. You are dismissed," the Prince said, waving the smaller mech away.

Blurr headed back to his room. He felt bad about how he reacted. Despite knowing that Longarm was actually Shockwave in disguise, his feelings for the mech didn't change. And now he probably just killed his lover. Shockwave was gone, leaving Blurr alone. The mech laid down in his berth, crying into the pillows.

"Longarm... S-Shockwave," he muttered. "I'm so sorry."

~~~000

"Love, you doing okay? You've been meditating for days now," Jazz said, sitting across from his mate.

"I'm fine Jazz," Prowl lied.

"No, you aren't Prowler," said Jazz. Prowl sighed, looking to the side.

"I'm just thinking about Optimus. I failed to protect him," said Prowl. "I am supposed to keep him safe. I should have been with him."

"It isn't ya fault love. There is no need for you to blame yerself," said Jazz, pulling the smaller mech into a hug. Prowl frowned, pulling away. "Prowler? What's wrong?"

"Something isn't right," said Prowl. "Let's go."

The two got up, heading to wander the palace. Prowl wasn't sure what it was, but he got a strong feeling that something wasn't right. They stopped at Wheeljack's lab, noticing that it was eerily quiet. There hadn't been a single explosion that day. Jazz got out his nunchuks as Prowl got out his ninja stars. They went into the dark lab, equipment thrown about and a light knocked down. Prowl searched around as Jazz found Wheeljack, a small wound on his helm that was made with a blunt object or fist.

"'Jack? Wheeljack?" Jazz asked, shaking the inventor. The mech groaned a bit as he gained consciousness.

"Jazz," Wheeljack muttered, shaking his helm a bit to clear it. "What?"

"Wheeljack, what happened?" Prowl asked.

"I… I don't really know. I was here talking to Aid, then the next thing I know, I'm waking up," Wheeljack slowly explained, his optics scanning the area. "Where's First Aid?"

"He isn't here," said Jazz, glancing at his mate worriedly. "Let's get ya to Ratch'. We'll find Aid. Don't you worry."

The two ninjas carried Wheeljack to the medibay. Ratchet quickly fixed the wound, but knew something was up. He stayed quiet while he worked, wondering where his son was. First Aid had said he was going to spend the day with the inventor. The fact that he was not there had the CMO worried.

"Where's Aid?" Ratchet finally asked once done.

"We don't know," said Prowl. "Jazz and I are going to look for him, find out what happened."

"I'm sorry Ratch. I don't know what happened," said Wheeljack.

"It isn't your fault kid," said Ratchet. "I'm sure we will find him."

~~~000

"Again?" Lockdown demanded. The bounty hunter was getting really annoyed with Sentinel.

"Yes again," Sentinel said. "I don't care what you do with the medic's brat. I just want him gone from Iacon."

Lockdown stared down at the chained and gagged medic. The mech was scared, unable to see or hear since they were disabled. The bounty hunter sighed, nodding in agreement. Sentinel handed over a chip with 500,000 credits. The Prince sauntered off, leaving the two alone. Lockdown bent down, enabling sight and hearing. First Aid had tears in his optics as he looked at Lockdown. The gag was removed.

"It is okay now," Lockdown said gently.

"Where am I? Where's Wheeljack?" First Aid asked, looking around.

"That idiot Prince sold you to me. Don't worry First Aid, I'll protect you. I can drop you off at Vos to keep you hidden from Sentinel. He wanted you gone to control your sire better. Pretty much he is using you as blackmail," Lockdown revealed.

"O-Okay," First Aid sniffled. "Will I see my mate and family again?"

"Yes. Once Sentinel is taken care of, you will be able to return home to Iacon," said Lockdown. He got into the pilot's seat, heading for Vos.

Once they got to the city, Starscream greeted the mech. The seeker was very surprised to see First Aid as well. Lockdown gave him a knowing look, sending a short message of what happened. Starscream nodded, looking back to First Aid.

"Let's go get you situated," said Starscream, motioning for the medic to follow. "I will have one of my medics look you over. You will stay in my palace for now. Hopefully we can get you home soon."

First Aid nodded, thanking Lockdown before he left with the Seeker ruler. The seeker medics were nice and polite towards the grounder as well as understanding. Starscream remained until the check-up was finished. One of the medics looked at the scans, glancing at his leader.

"Well, he is perfectly healthy. Though he will need to start taking medical grade energon," said the medic.

"Why?" Starscream asked.

"He is sparked," the medic answered. "Though without the sire, the sparkling won't develop correctly due to lack of transfluid. If there is a way to get the sire here, it would go easier."

"I will see what I can do," said Starscream. "Come First Aid. I will take you to your quarters."

The two went to spare quarters in the medical wing. First Aid got comfortable on the berth.

"Who is the sire?" Starscream asked.

"Wheeljack," First Aid said.

"I will get Lockdown to get him for me," said Starscream. "You'll both be welcome here until you are able to go home."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

~~~000

Wheeljack was surprised when two guards came into the medibay with Sentinel. They had been searching for a few days now for his missing mate. The Prince had a cocky look on his face.

"You've just been sold Wheeljack," Sentinel said. "The seekers want you as their slave. Starscream personally bought you for a good amount of 10,000 credits. We're here to escort you to Lockdown for shipment."

"What?" Wheeljack couldn't believe what he was hearing. The two guards grabbed the inventor, hauling him off. "Let me go!"

They threw him at Lockdown's pedes. The bounty hunter quickly left with Wheeljack, heading straight to Vos.

"What is the meaning of this? I can't leave Iacon!" Wheeljack protested.

"Unless you want to see your mate, I suggest you obey. Sentinel sold him to me and Starscream is keeping him safe. However they need you," said Lockdown.

"Why need me?" Wheeljack questioned.

"I don't know," said Lockdown.

They got to Vos in record time. Starscream thanked the bounty hunter, paying him handsomely before taking the inventor to First Aid. The young medic was in his new quarters, rubbing at his chest. He looked up when the door opened, smiling under his mask at seeing his mate. The two ran to each other, embracing and kissing.

"Oh First Aid. Thank Primus you are all right," said Wheeljack. "I was so worried."

"I've missed you," First Aid said. "Starscream, thank you."

"It was my pleasure. I shall leave you two," the seeker said.

"But why bring me here?" Wheeljack asked.

"The transfluid of the sparkling's sire is needed," said First Aid. "I'm sparked 'Jack."

"R-really?! This is great! I'm going to be a sire!" First Aid laughed.

"Yes you will. And when things are better back in Iacon, we can go home."

~~~000

Shockwave had made it halfway to Kaon when he stopped. The mech couldn't ignore the feeling in his spark for Blurr. He turned around, heading back to Iacon. He would confess he still loved the mech, even if it meant death. He loved Blurr too much. Once he got back to Iacon, Shockwave snuck over the wall to the palace, using magnets to climb up to Blurr's window. He was lucky it was dark and that he was a dark mech.

He tapped on the window, waiting for Blurr. The blue mech got up from his recharge, going to the window to see why it was making noise. He squeaked when Shockwave climbed in through the window, swooping him up.

"Shockwave?! What are you doing here? You can be killed," Blurr said in a hushed tone.

"I don't care. I lied to protect you my love. I had to return. I came back for you. Blurr, I love you a lot," said Shockwave. "The thought of leaving you left me feeling cold. Please, will you be my sparkmate?"

"Yes," Blurr said, so happy to have the mech back after almost 2 weeks without him. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Shockwave, heading for the berth. "I'll never leave you again."

"But you will have to go back to Kaon. It isn't safe here for you. Sentinel won't hesitate to have you exterminated," said Blurr. "Please, once we are bonded, return to Kaon. I want you safe. I will be okay here."

"Very well," Shockwave agreed. "But I will stay here until tomorrow night, when it is safer."

"Then I want to spend as much time as I can with you," said Blurr. "Make me yours Shockwave."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back. Wanted to say that in a less than a month, I'm going on a 10 day camping trip with my family if all goes well. It should and we should be going, but if not, I will tell you all. As always, I will be writing new chapters in my free time. That's all. Enjoy this next chapter. Pairs list below has been updated.
> 
> Main pairings:  
OptimusxMegatron  
Child(s): Aquaviolet, Redbolt, Galvatron
> 
> Ultra MagnusxAlpha Trion  
Child(s): Sentinel, Optimus
> 
> One-sided OptimusxElita One
> 
> SentinelxElita One  
Child(s): Brookside
> 
> RatchetxArcee  
Child(s): First Aid
> 
> SkyfirexStarscream  
Child(s):
> 
> JazzxProwl  
Child(s): Jaye Bird,
> 
> BlurrxLongarm/Shockwave  
Child(s):
> 
> StrikaxLugnut  
Child(s): Winterstorm
> 
> BlitzwingxBumblebee  
Child(s): Jade, Emerald
> 
> First AidxWheeljack  
Child(s): Medix
> 
> Warnings: past abuse, past forced interfacing, mentions of interfacing, fluff, kissing, cuddles, cuteness, mpreg, disease, illness, possible death of main characters, rumors of war, Sentinel is a huge jerk, courting, bonding, birth, pain, sadness, tragedy, crying, tissue warnings, anything else I can't think of.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Optimus girl owns Aquaviolet, Redbolt, Brookside, Winterstorm, Jade, and Emerald.

"Prowl, what's wrong?" Jazz asked, looking up to see his mate bent over.

"My spark hurts," Prowl said, rubbing at his chest.

"Let's get you to Ratchet," the black and white mech said, lifting his mate up easily. "Yo Ratch', ya here?"

Jazz set his mate down on a berth just as Ratchet came out of the supply room. The old mech went up to the couple.

"What brings you two here?" Ratchet asked.

"Prowler's spark is hurtin'," Jazz said.

"Hmm... Let me see what I can do," Ratchet said, pulling out his scanner to check his patient over. The machine beeped. "Well, it isn't a bad thing. Prowl, you're sparked."

"This is great Doc," Jazz grinned.

"Indeed. I recommend medical energon and lots of interfacing," said Ratchet. "I'll schedule appointments for the future."

"Thank you Ratchet," said Prowl.

~~~000

"Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?" Blurr asked.

"Of course, my dear," said Shockwave, placing a servo on his chest. "We're bonded now. I will wait for you here before I depart tonight."

"Then I shall see you tonight," Blurr smirked, reaching up to kiss the mech. "I love you."

"I love you too," Shockwave said.

Blurr headed out of his chambers to report to his post. Along the way, he ran into Sentinel Prime. Quickly bowing in respect, Blurr tried to slip pass, not making eye contact.

"Blurr, walk with me," Sentinel said, blocking the smaller mech's path.

Against his better judgement, Blurr obeyed the Prince, following him in the opposite direction.

~~~a bit earlier

"Sir, we have a situation," a guard reported.

"What is it?" Sentinel asked.

"We've spotted a mech named Shockwave from Blurr's quarter windows," the guard said.

"Hmm... so a traitor within the servants," Sentinel pondered. "Thank you guard. Return to your duties. I will take care of this myself."

~~~4 hours later

"It has come to my attention you hold strong... feelings for a certain mech," said Sentinel, looking down at the mech. "Want to tell me who it is?"

Blurr remained silent, but didn't back down from the Prince. He would not tell about his love. Maybe just a crush he had before.

"It's... uh... well... I've been crushing on Perceptor and... Ironhide, but I doubt they will want me," Blurr said, knowing there was truth to it. He really did crush on the two before he met Longarm.

"Okay," the Prince said, secretly pushing a button. "Remain here Blurr. I will be back."

Once the Prince was out of sight, the four halls surrounding Blurr were blocked by walls rising from the floor. Blurr panicked, trying to find a way out. None. He was trapped. Closing his optics tightly, he curled up, pusling love over one last time over the bond before he was crushed.

~~~000

Shockwave dropped his energon cube, gasping in fear and pain. Gripping his chest, Shockwave felt the pulse of love before nothing.

"Blurr," he whispered, throwing the door open. He checked the surveillance room, scanning the cameras. "No."

Shockwave sprinted as fast as he could, turning a few corners. He stopped, stumbling to his knees. In front of him laid a small, mangled, blue cube. Reaching out with shaky servos, Shockwave pulled the cube to his chest. He knew deep down in his spark that it was his mate.

"I knew you would come."

Shockwave whipped around, Sentinel leaning against the wall. He glared at the Prince, unconsciously holding the cube closer.

"What did you do to him?" Shockwave snarled.

"I got rid of a traitor. Though, there's no proof that I did it," Sentinel said. He reached up, activating his com link. "Guards, Shockwave has killed Blurr. I need your assistance to capture him. If you can't arrest him, exterminate him."

Shockwave got to his pedes, racing out of the palace. He took shots to the back, shredding it. The mech trudged through the snow, needng to get to Kaon. Yet, it felt too difficult to. He lost a lot of energon, and his spark weighed heavily in its chamber.

"B-Blurr," he muttered. He couldn't go on. Before he knew it, Shockwave fell into stasis, holding what remained of his dear, sweet Blurr.

~~~000

"King Megatron, we have an emergency!" Lugnut shouted, kneeling in front of his leader.

"What is it Lugnut?" Megatron asked.

"A hunting party found Shockwave. He's badly injured and refuses to let go of... well a cube," said Lugnut. "He's with Hook now."

"Take me to him," Megatron said, getting up.

The two entered the medibay. Hook was repairing Shockwave's back, who sat on a berth staring at the object in his servos. Megatron went to his friend, placing a servo on his shoulder. The dark purple mech looked so broken.

"I couldn't protect him," Shockwave whispered. "H-he's gone."

"Who is Shockwave?" Megatron asked gently.

"Blurr," the mech answered. He nodded to the cube. "Crushed. By Sentinel. We had bonded last night too."

"I've been trying to convince him to give him to me," said Hook.

"No. He's mine," Shockwave growled.

"Sir, we don't have much time. Blurr's spark is still there, but small. His processor and T-cog are intact," Hook whispered.

Shockwave overheard, feeling through the bond. The medic was telling the truth. It was faint, but there. Slowly, he handed his mangled mate over.

"We'll save him," Megatron comforted. "I promise."

~~~000

"Star, love, come here. You need to see this," Skyfire called.

Starscream walked over to his mate, looking at the holoscreen. Sentinel was on it.

"One of our own has been brutally attacked and murdered. Shockwave has killed Blurr, a beloved servant to the Kingdom of Iacon. Because of this, I declare war upon Kaon."

"Bah! This idiot will tear Cybertron apart!" Starscream seethed. "I'll contact Megatron immediately. We shall stay loyal to Kaon and help them. Contact the other cities. Tell them to stay out of the war. We can't risk involving them."

"All right love," Skyfire said.

~~~000

"War?" Arcee gasped.

"Yeah. Sentinel seems so upset over Blurr's death," Elita said.

"This isn't going to be good," Arcee muttered. "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem Arcee," Elita said.

The pink femme got up to tell her mate. She didn't want to stress him out more, but he needed to know. Sentinel came into the room, kissing his mate.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Great," Elita smirked. "You going to put them on the front lines? Won't they resist?"

"Blackmail my dear," Sentinel said. "I just tell them that if they don't, well First Aid will be killed along with the prisoners. They'll listen. I even have Omega Supreme. Ratchet is his weakness."

"Then once we take down Kaon and Vos, we'll rule Cybertron together," Elita said. "Taking out the other two major cities will make the others follow us or be destroyed if resistance is met."

"Let's prepare. It is time for war," Sentinel grinned evilly.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm feeling some good inspiration for this story recently. Yay!

Main pairings:

OptimusxMegatron

Child(s): Aquaviolet, Redbolt, Galvatron

Ultra MagnusxAlpha Trion

Child(s): Sentinel, Optimus

One-sided OptimusxElita One

SentinelxElita One

Child(s): Brookside

RatchetxArcee

Child(s): First Aid

SkyfirexStarscream

Child(s): Nova

JazzxProwl

Child(s): Jaye Bird,

BlurrxLongarm/Shockwave

Child(s):

StrikaxLugnut

Child(s): Winterstorm

BlitzwingxBumblebee

Child(s): Jade, Emerald

First AidxWheeljack

Child(s): Medix

Warnings: past abuse, past forced interfacing, mentions of interfacing, fluff, kissing, cuddles, cuteness, mpreg, disease, illness, possible death of main characters, rumors of war, Sentinel is a huge jerk, courting, bonding, birth, pain, sadness, tragedy, crying, tissue warnings, anything else I can't think of.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Optimus girl owns Aquaviolet, Redbolt, Brookside, Winterstorm, Jade, and Emerald. Nova belongs to Abby on Archive.

* * *

Megatron glowered in his throne room. He heard the news about the war Sentinel Prime had declared upon his Kingdom. Naturally, Vos would join in as well to support Kaon. Now was not a good time, nor will it ever be for war. His biggest concern was falling in battle, or losing his sparkmate and unborn sparklings. The latter was his biggest fear of all. If he fell, it would no doubt hurt Optimus a lot and the risk of losing his heirs coming with it. Iacon had more people that Sentinel could force to fight.

He knew that Vos would stand with him. If at all possible, then he wanted the other cities of Cybertron to stay out of this war. They wouldn't be able to handle the fighting and casualties that followed. Megatron didn't know what Sentinel was planning to do, but it wasn't good. He prayed to Primus above that Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion would wake up soon.

"What's on your mind?"

Megatron looked up to see his sire. He looked away, glaring at the wall. He was still upset with his sire for what happened in the past. Megatronus walked up to his son, placing a servo on his shoulder.

"You know you can talk to me," Megatronus said.

"Yes, but I choose not to," Megatron growled.

"Why? Do you not trust me?" Megatronus asked.

"No! I don't sire. After what you allowed to happen to me, I stopped trusting you," Megatron snapped, glaring at the older mech.

"Fine. I'll just leave you," Megatronus surrendered, leaving the throne room.

Megatron resumed thinking on what he was going to do about this war. He knew that many would volunteer to help in the upcoming battles. He knew there would be deaths, but he prayed that it wouldn't be too bad.

~~~2 months later

Megatron looked around at his citizens as well as the seekers who offered to fight against Sentinel. Megatron and Starscream had ordered that no Iaconians were to be killed or seriously harmed, just knocked out. However, Sentinel made sure that the Kaonians and Vosians suffered badly. And suffering badly they were. With the cold season upon them, many of the mechs and femmes grew chilled, their bodies trying to keep them warm.

Mechs and femmes alike huddled around burning fires in an attempt to warm up before Sentinel decided to attack again. Many were getting sick, both injured and not. Megatron went to a large tent, looking at the injured and the medics assisting them. Already they had lost nearly 200 volunteers to wounds, energon loss, cold, or a combo of all three. The King spotted Hook tending to an elderly mech, who by the looks of his wounded chest, wasn't going to last long.

"Hook," Megatron greeted, sitting down next to the elderly mech.

"My King," Hook bowed. Megatron took the elderly mech's servo in his own.

"What is your name?" Megatron asked.

"Spitfire," the mech coughed.

"Thank you for your efforts Spitfire. You have helped a great deal," Megatron said softly. It was always hard to help another pass into the Allspark, but Megatron did it anyways. He knew each bot's name that died. "You can rest now my friend."

Spitfire nodded and slipped into recharge. Shortly after he did, his spark went out. Hook sighed, covering the frame in respect.

"We're losing too many Megatron," Hook said.

"I know," Megatron said. "I plan to end this very soon."

Megatron stood only to collapse to his knees, shivering and coughing violently.

"My Lord!" Hook shouted, going to the mech's side. Many worried looks casted their gaze upon the King. The medic scanned the King, cursing him out. "Slag it Megatron, you're pushing yourself too hard. The disease is progressing more than I expected it to. It must be from all the fighting and stress."

"I'm fine Hook. My main concern is helping out my people, Vos' people, and bringing Sentinel down once and for all," Megatron said, pushing away from his medic.

"Megatron, you're going to end up killing yourself if you continue as hard as you have," Hook protested.

"I'm fine!" Megatron snarled, slowly making his way out of the tent. He got to the entrance just as his sire came in.

"No, you aren't," Megatronus said softly, having heard everything. "Megatron, I know very well you aren't. I had to watch my own sire die from it."

"I don't care. Sentinel comes first. Once he is defeated for good, then I can worry about the disease," Megatron said, pushing past his sire. Megatronus followed his son, spinning him around to face him.

"Even at the risk of losing your mate and heirs if you die?" Megatronus asked.

"Leave them out of this. It is not their fight," Megatron said. "I will be just fine. Everyone else may not think it, but I know deep within my spark that I will survive and live past this disease."

Megatron left no room for arguing. He stormed away to plan with Lugnut, Blitzwing, and Starscream about their next attack to end this. Megatronus sighed, slumping in defeat. His son was very stubborn.

~~~000

Megatron roared as he threw a punch at Sentinel. He ignored the battle around him, focusing on the pompous Prince. Sentinel stood his ground against the much larger mech, using his lance and shield to his advantage. They had been fighting for two hours now, both wounded.

Megatron felt a rush of dizziness, cursing silently as he went to a knee. Sentinel sprang, taking his chance. The Kaonian King saw the attack and punched Sentinel away. The Prince didn't move, remaining on the ground. Megatron knew he had won, facing the mechs and femmes surrounding him on both sides.

"Citizens of Iacon. Sentinel Prime has lost this war. You are now set free from his cruel ways," Megatron said. Loud cheers echoed around the battlefield. Megatron breathed heavily, visible puffs showing up in the cold air.

"Megatron!"

Megatron heard his sire, looking at him before his chest and back exploded with intense pain. Looking down, he could see part of Sentinel's lance protruding from his chest, just missing his spark. The King wavered, optics flickering. Megatronus gave a battle cry, knocking the Prince unconscious and catching his son as he fell. Megatron stared blankly up at the clouded sky, small snowflakes pattering down to his faceplates. He could see his sire talking, but couldn't hear his words. His world went dark.

~~~000

Ratchet looked up, hearing systems online. He had been confined to the Kingdom's medibay in the castle when he helped aid the opposing side in the war. His spark fluttered with hope, going over to the King and his consort.

Ultra Magnus' optics onlined first, followed by Alpha Trion's. Ratchet smiled widely, scanning them over. The cure had worked. They were saved.

"Ratchet? What happened?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"A very long story," Ratchet said. He told a shortened story of what had happened. The two rulers had started crying at hearing the loss of Optimus and Kup.

"Where is Sentinel now?" Ultra Magnus demanded, anger at his oldest son boiling over.

"On the battlefield. He's fighting against Megatron," Ratchet said.

"And Elita?" Ultra Magnus pressed.

"In his chambers. She just delivered a sparkling not too long ago," said Ratchet.

"I shall deal with her later for her part in this. For now, I must deal with Sentinel," Ultra Magnus said.

The medibay doors opened, Sentinel limping in with some help from drones.

"Medic! I demand assistance now!" Sentinel said, being placed on a berth. He froze at seeing his creators with a very upset look on their faceplates. "Carrier, sire, thank Primus you two are all right."

"Don't even Sentinel. We know what you did," Alpha Trion said.

"Oh. I am so slagged," Sentinel muttered.

"Indeed you are," Ultra Magnus said. "You will be banished from Iacon for your treason as well as your mate. Your sparkling will be taken in by a different family to be raised properly. Ratchet, repair him so that he may be on his way."

"Oh I will. In a very painful way," Ratchet said. Sentinel gulped at that, shrinking down.

~~~000

"Megatron!"

Optimus was held back by Megatronus. The young Prince watched as Megatron laid in the medibay, Hook running around and repairing him.

"He'll be just fine Optimus," Megatronus reassured. "Hook will repair him. His spark wasn't hit."

"Promise?" Optimus asked tearfully.

"Promise," Megatronus said.

He placed Optimus on an extra berth, letting him watch as Hook repaired him. It only took a few hours, but Hook patched up the wound and made him look like new, only a thin weld line on his chest. Optimus felt a pain shoot through him. He gasped, grabbing his abdomen.

"Optimus?" Megatronus asked, worried about what was happening. "Hook. Something's wrong."

Hook came over and scanned the Prime.

"Slag. The sparklings will be here soon," Hook said. "Move over to your son. I'll take care of the consort."

~~~a few hours later

Optimus looked weakly at the sparklings he brought into this world. He was sad that Megatron missed it. The firstborn, a mechling, cooed at his sister. He was red and grey while his twin was aqua and purple. The Prince had named them Redbolt and Aquaviolet. His optics became unfocused, the sparking having took too much energy out of him. His spark had strained during the process. His helm lolled to the side.

"O-Optimus."

Megatron woke up, turning his helm to look at his mate. He watched at Hook tried what he could to keep the young consort alive. He shivered, pain shooting through his chest. It wasn't from the bond, but rather the disease attacking his own spark. The King fought to stay awake, but he found he couldn't. He was in utter agony.

"S-Sire," Megatron whispered, weakly touching the mech. The older mech leaned down, holding his son's servo for what could very well be the last time. He recognized the final stage just before the spark guttered away. "T-Take care...…. of them... please."

"Of course my son," Megatronus said.

"I... I f-forgive you sire," Megatron said.

"Megatron?" the former King questioned, shaking his son a bit. "Please. Megatron, you're not dying. Your mate and sparklings need you. Don't you dare die on me now."

Megatronus trembled as rare tears fell from his optics, landing on his son's chest and face. He couldn't believe that he was going to lose his son when he was still young. The monitor told him that Megatron's spark remained weak, but he was still alive. The former King prayed that Megatron fought as hard as he could against this.

~~~3 months later

Lockdown landed his ship, pulling his cloak close to him. He opened the hatch, the ramp extending down. Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion huddled with their own cloaks. Ratchet and Arcee waited as well, excited. Following the mech was First Aid and Wheeljack, the medic carrying a small bundle that held their son, Medix.

"Welcome back," Ratchet said.

"Sire! Carrier!" First Aid shouted, passing his son over to his mate before hugging his creators. "I've missed you."

"We've missed you too Aid," said Arcee.

Wheeljack came up beside his mate.

"This is your grand-creation Medix," First Aid introduced.

"I'm sure Blue Jaye would love to have a playmate," said Arcee. "He's Prowl's and Jazz's sparkling."

"I'm sure Medix would enjoy a friend," said Wheeljack.

"Lockdown, please, will you be willing to take us to Kaon?" Ultra Magnus asked. "I need to speak with Megatron about what has happened."

"Of course," Lockdown said. "Come aboard."

The bounty hunter kept the secret of their son being alive for now. He would surprise them. There was no doubt that already that the two were informed of what happened to Optimus. The three sat down, Lockdown flying them to Kaon. Blitzwing and Bumblebee were the ones to greet the two.

"What brings you two here?" Bumblebee asked.

"To talk with Megatron," Alpha Trion said.

"Very vell," Blitzwing said. "Lugnut and Strika vill take jou to him."

The two large Kaonians took the Iaconian King and consort to the medibay. When the door opened, Strike took the two to a private room.

Optimus looked up from feeding his sparklings when the door opened. He was surprised to see his creators enter. He smiled widely, tears coming to his optics. In return, the other two were stunned at seeing their son very much alive. Optimus placed the sparklings back in their berth, running to them.

"I'm so glad you two are all right," Optimus said.

"What happened? We were told you were killed," Ultra Magnus asked.

"Lockdown used a clone to protect me from Sentinel," said Optimus.

"Thank Primus you are still alive Optimus," Alpha Trion said. He looked at the sparklings, smiling. "I take it they are yours?"

"Yes, they are," said Optimus. "I had them about 3 months ago. I had nearly died from the strain of sparking, but Hook saved my life."

"And the sire?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Megatron," Optimus confirmed. "We are already bonded as well sire."

He took his creators' servos and brought them to the sparklings.

"This is Redbolt and Aquaviolet," Optimus said, pointing to them.

"They are strong sparklings, like yourself," Ultra Magnus said. He looked over at Megatron, who remained in deep stasis. "It would appear talking with him will have to wait."

"Yes," Optimus said sadly, looking at the Kaonian King. "The disease is taking its toll on him. He's been fighting it since I sparked. Hook says his chances are low of coming out of deep stasis, even lower on survival. Megatronus has been acting as King for now."

"I wish your mate the best of luck and hope," Alpha Trion said. "Do not worry Optimus. I'm sure he is fighting for you and his sparklings he made with you."

"Thanks carrier," Optimus said. He dearly hoped that Megatron survived this.


End file.
